Its all because a Kitty Ninja
by K-chan's Kisses
Summary: Amu's cutely dangerous new chara, Hinata, brings many changes to her semi quiet life. One chara hatching and one kiss (that truely isn't fully her fault) turns Amu's life completely around. Who knew her life would be so diffrent all because of a Kitty Ninja? Dramatic, humorous, and romantic! *Under revisions! Please read, it's not too diffrent that you can't follow.*
1. Chapter 1

**It's all Because of a Kitty Ninja**

_Hi everyone! I hope you like this fanfic! It's my first one and I decided to revise it, so please be patient if all the details are not all aligned perfectly. This fanfiction is based off of episode 29 of Shugo Chara._

_IMPORTANT: The guardians (Kukai included) Utau, and Ikuto are all the same age, sixteen. Ikuto and Utau are twins or something, use your imaginations and Utau isn't famous. Kari and Nagihiko are in here too, but Kukai is the main Jack's Chair. _

In the Royal Garden Amu's POV

I keep to myself quietly, sipping my tea as the other guardians chatter on about important things that they have to do while I am lost in my thoughts. This morning I got another Chara egg. I don't know what to tell them. Will they look at me any different? I am the only one I think in history with four charas, well three born and one soon to be born.

"What's got you down Amu-imōto?" I hear none other than Kukai say. I look up at him to see his bright smile just as always.

"Nothing." I say with a fake smile in my usual façade. As always, he sees through my façade and picks me up bridal style.

"I can tell something's up, Amu. After all, I am your best friend!" He exclaims while hugging me a bit while holding me in the air. I feel a wave of killer intent from Rima and Kukai begins running until we reach the park. He puts me down in front of an ice cream vendor.

"Pick anything you want, it's my treat!" Kukai says while taking out his wallet. I look at the display and chose the strawberry and chocolate swirl while Kukai pick the odd ramen flavored ice cream.

"Thanks, Kukai." I say while licking my ice cream.

"Anytime." He replies "Now, why are you so upset, maybe you have a new chara and you're afraid to tell us."

My charas and I gasp in shock "How did you know?!" We exclaim.

"Don't underestimate the jack's chair." He says with a smile."Can I see the chara egg?"

I give him a nod and take it out of my chara holder. The egg has a black and white chara egg with a swirl design that comes into a heart.

He gently takes it and examines it. "Amazing, you have four Shugo charas!" He exclaims.

"No it's not cool, Kukai." I reply "I can't figure out who I am."

"That's the great part about having charas!" He says brightly "You don't have to choose who you want to be, you can be all of them! You can be sporty like Ran, artsy like Miki, a great cook like Sue and be like whatever chara will be born out of this egg! You can be whoever you want to be."

I give Kukai a big smile and a hug. "Thanks, Kukai!" I exclaim. He laughs at my sudden expression of affection, but knows it's because he's one of, if not my best friend.

"Come on, let's walk around, I have too much energy to just stand here!" He says while beginning to walk. I quickly follow him and resume licking away at my ice cream. Soon when we reach the water fountain we see a violet butterfly and then a harsh wind comes and blows away our ice cream.

"I found you." We turn around to see a semi transformed Utau with bat wings.

"Why were you looking for Amu?" Kukai asks.

"So I can finish her once and for all." She replies while doing a full transformation with IL, her devil chara "I want you to stay away from Ikuto forever."

"Utau, please don't fight!" El, her angel chara exclaims "Please, be peaceful about things!"

"I don't do peaceful, El." She responds coldly. Suddenly, X-eggs appear and start flying towards us. Kukai is quick to react and transforms then blocks the eggs from hurting me. He leads them away from me, calling that he'd take care of them.

"El is right, Utau, we don't need to fight. Besides, I like you. I think it's kind of cool how you're so straight forward and neither of us are very social. I know you have a soft side, this little one proves it." I say calmly with gesturing to El. Utau calls EL a traitor and throws EL at me. I catch the chara carefully and the Humpty Lock begins to glow brightly.

"My heart, unlock?" I say unsurely. I transform with El and end up in a similar outfit to the one Utau wears when transforming with IL, but instead of red and black with bat wings it has angel wings and pink. Utau says something about a surge of power, and begins attacking me. El refuses to fight her, so she makes me wave a white flag. Utau takes advantage of this and prepares to blast me into oblivion, but my transformation, along with hers and Kukai's suddenly drop.

"What happened?" She asks.

"I suddenly feel weak." I say while on my knees.

"Your battery ran out." I hear a smooth male voice say. I look up at the trees to see Ikuto leaning against a tree on a high branch.

"Ikuto!" Utau and I exclaim in unison. He drops down from the tree without the help of his chara, Yuri and begins to walk over to us.

"Good effort on that intense duel." He says

"Ikuto, were you watching the entire time?" Utau asks with a hurt expression painted across her face.

"I was just passing by." He replies coolly. He holds out a bag to Kukai and Kukai takes it. He opens it to see a lot of ice cream.

"Are these to make up for the ones she made us drop?" I ask. His chara answers for him saying 'Yes'.

"Sorry." He says.

"Why are you apologizing?!" Utau exclaims annoyed.

"What do you mean, why?" He asks while putting his hands into his pocket. "You apologize too."

"No."

"Just say it." He insists.

"I didn't do anything wrong." She replies while looking away.

"Utau."

"Why are you always on Amu's side?" She suddenly tackles him down while screaming 'baka' and behinds pounding on his chest with her fists.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" She chants. He tries to get a word in, but fails.

"She like" I start off

"Snapped" Kukai finishes\

"Why is it always Amu? You know how I feel!" She says with tears in her eyes. Her pounding on his chest slows down into a stop.

"How you feel?" Ikuto says questioningly. Utau suddenly kisses him, taking advantage of their position. Kukai and I have a sudden blushing spaz out moment at the sight for a moment, even our charas are baffled.

"Hey, Utau!" Ikuto exclaims while pushing her off of him. She cuts him off with another kiss.

"Cut it out, I'm getting pissed off!" Ikuto says while holding her by the shoulders and turning his head to the side.

"But-" Utau starts to be interrupted.

"We're siblings!" Ikuto exclaims.

"Sib-" Kukai starts

"-lings" I finish

"NANI?!" We exclaim in unison.

"Brother?" Kukai shouts

"Sister?" I scream

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Utau says while standing up. "I'm his little sister, and despite that my feelings are stronger for Ikuto than anyone else!"

I gasp and Kukai looks hurt. "So why is it always you?!" She continues. "Ikuto's never cared about girls until you came along and messed up everything!"

I look over at Ikuto who is sitting up of the floor. I suddenly feel a large amount of killer intent behind me and I nervously turn around to see Utau.

"I've always gotten rid of pests who try to get close to him, and you are no exception." She says evilly.

"Hold on, there's nothing between Ikuto and I!" I say quickly. I feel myself being pulled backwards and being wrapped in strong arms.

"How heartless, and after we went on a date to the amusement park at night." Ikuto's smooth voice says from behind me.

"What?" I hear three voices besides my own say in unison. I look up to see Kukai looking confused, Utau glowing red, and the newly appeared Tadase glowing yellow with his king staff in a chara change.

"I will never lose to you Amu/Black Cat!" The two blondes chorus while charging our direction.

Ikuto and I quickly jump opposite directions to get out of their way. Utau relentlessly began attacking and insulting me with names like 'ugly, idiot' and so on while Tadase did the same to Ikuto.

After a half an hour I've had enough of the verbal abuse. Why does she always bully me? I never did anything to her, yet she goes out of her way to hurt me just because her brother pays attention to me. Suddenly, we all hear an all too familiar '_POP!' _and see my egg rising out of my bag and hatch. A little cat girl chara came out of the egg with a happy 'NYA!'

I feel my x clip changing and I feel cat ears and a tail appear on me. I feel a rush of confidence and the feeling something is controlling me.

"Shut up Utau!" I yell which makes everyone freeze. "So what if Ikuto likes me better, you're his sister, it'll NEVER work out! It's not like I'm ugly, I've even had people say I could be a model if I wanted to be! Ikuto doesn't like you that way, so don't force yourself on him! Besides, he likes me that way."

I walk over to Ikuto and tip-toe to his level. I give Utau a smirk. "I bet he hates your kisses, but I think he'll like mine."

I kiss Ikuto full on the lips and I can feel the pure hatred Utau is sending me just as Tadase is sending the same to Ikuto. I feel full control over myself once more and it took a few seconds to realize what I was doing. I pulled away with most of my body's blood in my face.

I looked at Ikuto shyly and he looked confused, shocked and happy. I glared in the direction of our charas, directly at Ran. She put her hands in the innocent position/

"It wasn't me, I only did something like that once, and it was Hinata, the one hiding behind Miki, Su, and the other charas." Ran defends herself. The charas step aside and the little cat girl smiles at me.

"H-h-hi A-Amu! I am Hinata, your desire to be brave, strong, sassy, and romantic." The little chara stuttered. I hear Ikuto mumble 'I thought _Amu-koi kissed me out of free will and jealousy. I send him a sharp glare and turn back to the chara._

"Sorry about what happened just now, and for what I am about to do. Amu's heart, unlock!" Hinata yelled. I transformed and my transformation name rolled off of my tongue without my saying so.

_"My Heart unlock: Sexy kitty ninja!" I said while posing leaning forward on a huge sword winking with my new tail swishing happily behind me. _

_"Amu/ Hinamori you__look dorky/dangerous/sexy!" Tadase, Kuakai, and Ikuto said. Noticing that Tadase said dorky the guys were about to kill him but I told them _

_"What, she needs to show some more skin to look like a sexy kitty." Tadase said in his defense. _

_ Ikuto surprisingly got to Tadase before Kukai did and punched him into the floor. I run to the nearest water fountain and look at my reflection._

_ I __have__ on a fishnet mussel arm shirt with a black t-shirt under it with leather boyfriend shorts, black converse, a long sleeved tan jacket that reaches the back of my knees, a pink chocker with what looks like a four black knives stuck together on a circle in the middle in the center. My looks were about the same except I have cat ears and tail. For my weapons I had a huge sword, a pouch around my upper arm, waist, and upper thigh. I'm assuming that they have weapons in them._

_ I don't think I look dorky, but apparently Tadase does. I guess he doesn't like me for me. I mean he does only take an interest in me when I transform with Ran! A tear slips out of my eyes, but I quickly wipe it away. He's not worth the tears. The thought of his shallowness enrages me._

_ I walk back over with my head held high. "Tadase, transform." I command. I am not going to fight someone who is at a disadvantage. He shouts out his transformation name and it finally hits me. He looks absolutely stupid._

_It's a suite made purely out of baggy frills and laces. How the hell has he managed to be respected by everyone (minus Ikuto and now me) in that transformation is beyond me._ I begin trying out my new attacks on him.

_ "Koneko clones! Nya no jutsu! Sly cat Sword! Kitty Kunai!" I call out. Clones appear and begin screaming shock waves at Tadase and only Tadase. Then, they begin swiping at him with swords and throwing small knives which I assume are the 'Kitty Kunai'. He was soon defeated and knocked out. _

_"That was amazing, Amu! I'm so proud! Between us, I never really liked him; I just followed orders for everyone else's good." Kukai exclaims while picking me up by under my arms and spins me in a circle. I laugh at his energy._

_"I guess it was." I say. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kukai. See you around, Ikuto, Utau." _

_With that, I begin making my way home by jumping among the trees and then on rooftops._

_I can't believe I was so stupid; Tadase only likes me for my looks._

_**I hope you all liked it! It's the first revised chapter, I'll be getting to the other chapters when I have time and after I update some other fanfics I have.**_


	2. Chapter 2

This is my second chapter that I'm revising of this fanfic. Hopefully you all like it. I'm still going to include the things I had before the revisions.

Before I start the chapter, I'd like to thank: Ffi4ever and Eddie-jazz-carlies lover for putting this as your favorite story or commenting. It made me strive to post another chapter; thank you for that inspiration.

Disclaimer: I don't own this wonderful anime. If I did, Amu would have always had a crush on Ikuto and want to literally crush Tadase. Those absolute Tadase lovers, I'm not really going to abuse him too much. I make absolutely no promises whatsoever! Now, on wards to the story!

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I arrive at my house in a matter of minutes and walk through my balcony door. I undo my transformation and sit on my bed.

"I guess it's time for introductions," I say lazily, "I'm Amu Hinamori, your chara bearer. As you can see, I'm one obviously an indecisive person who needs a lot of work on my personality."

"Don't say that about yourself," Sue scolds me, "Hello, I'm Sue, Amu's desire to be good at anything that has to do with house work and things of that sort. I was hatched last, well second to last now. I'd be happy to help you with anything you want!"

"I'm Miki, Amu's desire to be artistic, all categories included." Miki says with a tip of her hat. "Feel free to ask me anything about art. Oh and I'm the middle child."

"I'm Ran, Amu's desire to be cute, sporty, and girlie!" Ran chirps happily. "I'm the oldest here. I'm going to have so much fun teaching you a cheer I know you'll love."

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Hinata. I'm Amu's desire to be fun, boldly fierce, strong, and appealing." Hinata says with a happy swish of her tail. "I'm basically a ninja as you saw when Amu transformed. I have a good feeling that we are going to get along well."

"Before I forget, you need to watch out for my little sister, Ami." I inform Hinata. "You guys flicker in and out of her sight sometimes. When you are solid, she will squeeze the life out of you. She is a sweet little girl, but she is a tad bit on the spoiled side."

(A/N: a little bit? That child has more outfits, crazy or not, then Madonna *for the people who actually know who she is* or Lady Gaga!)

I hear my mother yelling for me to come down for dinner. I make my way downstairs to see Ami's stage set up and the pots still on the stove cooking. I give my mother a questioning look and she replies by saying that we are going to listen to her for a half hour before the food is ready. I silently sit down on the couch as Ami begins singing.

I let my honey eyes flash a bit of loneliness through. I love my sister and my family, that's for sure, but why does she get all of the attention? I'm not jealous, but why? Since Ami could talk my parents have been paying less and less attention to me. I know she does need attention since she is a little kid, but what about me? I'm a teen finding my way while she has no care in the world besides finding out when she's going to be able to go to her friend's house next. I care about her being loved, better her than me, right? Some days it feels like I'm not a part of this family. I know my parents love me, I'm their child; they've kept me this long, but they never talk to me. Maybe it's because of my façade. Is that the reason we never talk anymore? Is it…me?

I feel several tiny pairs of lips connect to my cheeks. My gaze trails to my four charas and my heart skips a beat. Did I let my façade down? If they noticed then my parents and Ami may have! I don't think I can take it if they asked me what is wrong with me.

"Onee-Chan," Ami chirps, making my heart skip yet another beat, "how did you like my song?"

"It was great," I reply with a soft change in my persona. "You are great, Ami."

"I know!" Ami and our parents chorus.

Ami starts another song, leaving me back to my thoughts. If Ami is their little princess…what am I?

(A/N: I hate how Ami gets all of the attention! It's most likely her parents' faults that Amu is so shy. After all, all of your bases for society start at home.)

Finally, ten songs later, dinner is ready. I eat quietly as they congratulate Ami about her being so talented. They are truly a beautiful sight-a happy family. I just wish I was included in that picture a bit more.

After I finish my dinner, I announce that I am going up to my room. My parents wave me off then go back to Ami. I quietly clean my dishes, grab a bag of chocolate and vanilla tayaki, and make my way upstairs.

I sit down at my desk and log into my laptop. I click onto go through my computer, click on a certain file, type in a password, do a voice recognition, and finally come upon several pages full of everything I've written, from journals (I despise thinking of it as a diary) to lyrics.

For the next hour, all you could hear coming from my room is typing and the crunch of my teeth breaking apart the tayaki. I swing around in my swivel chair, my eyes closed in satisfaction with a tayaki in my hand. I feel the tayaki slipped out of my hand and hear a crunch. My eyes snap open at the sound. Ikuto sits before me happily crunching on _my_ tayaki.

"What do you have there on the screen ~Nya?" Yoru, Ikuto's chara, asks.

"Nothing you need to see," I say, promptly saving my work and logging off within ten seconds.

"So have you missed me stopping by," Ikuto asks as if it were the most causal thing in the world.

"Not really," I say nonchalantly, "it felt good walking out of the shower and knowing that I won't end up flashing you if my towel slipped."

"Reasonable," He says with a shrug.

"So why are you here?" I ask. "I have a new dangerous chara now, so of all people's rooms to break into, why mine?"

I gesture to the very adorable Hinata floating next to me. She continues sharpening her kunai and happily throws a kunai at Yoru, grazing his arm and drawing a bit of blood, promptly earning a smack over the head by Miki.

"Oh Hinata," Ikuto says with a smirk, "She's one of my best friends now. Remember what happened earlier today?"

Today's transaction flashes through my head: my outburst, me beating up Tadase, and me kissing Ikuto. My gaze turns to Hinata who was twitching nervously.

"Hinata," I say, dragging out her name, "thank you for helping me realize Tadase's true nature."

"You're welcome," Hinata chirps, promptly relaxing. Miki, Ran, and Sue shake their heads at that. They know better than to believe that's all I have to say.

"But I'm going to kill you for that kiss," I growl, making a pounce for her.

"I'M SORRY!" She screams, trying to avoid my attacks "IT'S BAD LUCK TO KILL A CHARA, A BLACK CAT CHARA AT THAT! IKUTO HELP ME! THIS IS CHARA ABUSE! ANYONE, HELP ME!"

Ikuto grabs me from behind and whispers, "Calm down, Amu-koi, you know you enjoyed that kiss just as much as I did."

"Hinata, if you help my attack Ikuto I'll forgive you." I tell her, trying to cover my red cheeks with my pink hair.

Hinata quickly transforms with me without having to be asked twice. Ikuto slowly begins backing away, telling me to be reasonable. He promptly transforms with Yoru and begins fleeing for his life.

I get out some of my kunai, its target practice time.

**I hope you liked this chapter! Hopefully there aren't any errors since I just revised it. If there are, sorry, but we are all human (unless you're an animal trained to read. In that case, you're awesome to know about anime and fanfics. Good job.). I'm going to start working on revising some other chapters of this too. **

**Click on the next chapter,**

**K-Chan!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three of Kitty ninja**

_**Konichiwa minna! I'm so sorry for not updating! My dad took my laptop away from me for *gasp* TWO WEEKS because my room was dirty. It's my own fault, so I apologize. **_

Thank you to these people for putting this as favorite, reviewing or following:

Ffi4

Eddie-jazz-carlies lover ever

MegagirlZX

DemonSlayer27

Devil's Dark Song

_** Remember, every time I get a review or anything it makes me want to write! Now, on with the Amuto!**_

"AMU JADE HINAMORI, WAKE UP NOW! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" screeched my loud mother. I quickly got dressed, grabbed a piece of taiyaki, and ran out of the house.

"Man we really shouldn't have chased Ikuto all night until 12 am!" I said in a cranky voice.

"Agreed, but it was fun seeing him run from all those kunai!" my four charas chorused. After three more minutes of running, I finally reached the school. I looked at my watch and saw the time was 7:27 am! I have about forty-five minutes until my first class, mom lied to me! She's always trying to get me to school way too early to spend time with Ami. I began to stomp to the Royal Garden with an evil aura surrounding me. I got to the garden an only the guys were there and… IKUTO! I just kept stomping to my seat Tadase met me a fourth of the way there and tried to talk to me. Key word _tried._

"Hinamori, I'm sorry about yesterday I didn't mea-"

"Shut up, baka cross dresser. What were you going to say? That you didn't mean to call me a slut?"

"Gomen, Amu. Let's start over, and I'll learn how to love you." That, added on to my bad mood

"Look, I don't know how I didn't realize it before, but you're full of crap. You don't tell a girl you'll learn to love her! On top of that, you said you loved Amulet Heart once! That's a part of me that wears a V-neck halter top and short skirt, the cheerleader. I am not only her but much more. I am the spade artist, clover the caretaker, and a neko ninja .Most importantly; I am Amu Hinamori, the girl who doesn't love you anymore." I ranted. Then, glared at him and said icily "Oh and by the way, it's Hinamori to you."

"Ouch! We felt that one all the way over here. Nice one Amu!" Kukai said holding his shoulder as if he got shot.

"Wow Amu, didn't know you had that in you." Ikuto said with a smirk on his face

"Shut up, Kuro neko, she doesn't like you anymore because you're the enemy! And you" Tadase yelled and pointed at Kukai "how can she like you? Your too hyper and over work her!"

I walked up to him and within the next five seconds there were only three things you can hear: yelling, sink coming into contact with skin and a single scream. All in all, I bitch slapped Tadase.

"You stupid bitch; you think I don't like them? Well you're wrong! They are two of something you can't be, one of my closest friends! They have saved me, comforted me, and cheered me up so many times from the stress and sadness you've caused! If I ever hear you insulting either one of them again," I stopped and put my head down to calm myself down while tears rolled off my face. I heard Ikuto and Kukai running to me but I put my hand out to stop them. I looked up again and whispered slowly and evilly that would scared anyone "I won't kill you, but have you tortured to the point you'll _**wish**_ I killed you. Every insult equals one strong blow and they'll keep getting stronger. Got it? You will not tell a soul about this either. You will keep acting like this never happened, but keep in mind every single word I've said." I began walking away with a new rush of confidence and looked over my shoulder with a smirk and said "Just to let you know, Ikuto is a blue cat not black (A/N: disclaimer for that sentence. I saw it in a fanfiction and can't remember who it belongs to). His hair and eyes are dark blue not black. Looks like kiddy king need to go back to kindergarten to his people and learn his colors again." With that, I character changed with Hinata and walked out like I'm sexy and I know it by swishing my hips and that burned off about a half an hour, I took a cat nap on the roof of the building until the bell rang. When I got in the class room, Nikaidou-sensei had an announcement.

"Class let's give a warm welcome to our new student, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" When he walked into the classroom in his usual manner, hands in his pocket with a bored look painted across his face. (A/N: he is wearing black skinny jeans instead of the shorts and the normal shirt. And the classes have mixed ages consisting of a one year difference of age so Kukai is there too)

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, BAKA KURO NEKO?" Tadase yelled then remembered something. The look on his face was priceless! Ikuto, Kukai and I laughed then I got up, walked over, threw him into a crowd of his fan girls, walked over to my seat and sat down.

"Next time it'll be a bigger crowd so watch what you say, Tadase" I said with a smirk

"That's just cruel, Amu!" Kukai exclaimed

"I warned him, didn't I? If you don't like it, go save him, but you might end up like him." I said while leaning back in my chair, plugged me iPod and headphones in and listened to a P!nk called '_Perfect_', a song that symbolizes my life, and close my eyes.

"Ok! Moving on, Ikuto you'll be Hinamori's partner since you two have the same schedule!" Sensei said. Since I had my headphones plugged in and blasting I didn't hear what was said. Ikuto, being the sly cat he is, sat next to me, pulled out one of my headphones and put it in his ear and whispered to me "You're perfect to me" That surprised me and made me fall out of my chair. Thankfully (or should I say unfortunately?), Ikuto caught me and put me into his lap. My face got strawberry red in .09 of a second (I think that's a world record!). Then, Ikuto just _had_ to add to it by saying "You're perfectly clumsy, Ichigo -koi (strawberry love in a romantic way), but don't worry. I'll always be there to catch you." My face went from strawberry to maroon instantly.

I screeched "Pervert!" while hopping out of his lap. Then, I tried to look away from him and I literally saw a fan club being born. They all glared at me and screeched "NOOOO!" With such a force that pushed me back by Ikuto. Ikuto wrapped his hands around my waist saying "Mine. Don't touch." Like a three year old who doesn't want to share his toy. I squirmed out of his grip and went back to my seat. I took out my iPod out again and drowned everyone out for the rest of the period. The rest of the day went smoothly (except a few perverted remarks from Ikuto) that is, until I got home.

When I got home, Ami's huge stage was set up. (A/N:the has three one small one were only she sings, a medium one were her sings and dances and a huge one where she sings and dances with someone else) If it's set up at this time of day it means no matter how busy you are, you have to watch her or else. I tried to sneak upstairs unnoticed, but my mother was coming down the stairs that exact moment.

"Hi sweetie, go get dressed in the outfit I put on your bed; we're having guests over today! They have a son and daughter your age, so you'll know what to talk about! They'll be here in half an hour so take a bath and get dressed! Hurry up, now Amu!" I nodded calmly and said "Whatever, might as well. I have nothing better to do." then did as I was told. When I got to my bathroom I took a shower with my favorite strawberry body wash and chocolate shampoo. I lotion with milk chocolate scented lotion and put on strawberry chocolate perfume. (I know what you're thinking, she's obsessed with chocolate and strawberries, and I am because they're delicious and smell good!) I looked on my bed and saw a punk styled outfit. It had a black short skirt with pinkish purple ruffles with net leggings, a white dress shirt with a crumpled design, a pink tie and a dark chocker the same color as the skirt. There was a belt there that was made of hearts but I choose not to wear it. Instead, I wore a dark thing belt. I finished just on time because my mom was yelling for me to come downstairs meet our guests. I sprayed one last sprits of strawberry and chocolate perfume and walked down the stairs.

When I came to bottom and in the living room I saw something I thought I'd never see: my two favorite (note the sarcasm) blondes, Tadase and Utau, and the pervert, Ikuto!

"Amu/Hinamori!" the three chorused. Five words raced through my mind: tonight's going to be hell.

"Oh good, you all know each other! These are their parents Aruto and Souko Tsukiyomi and then Mark and Marry Hotori." My mother said while pointing to the adults I just noticed sitting on the couches, "Now, mingle a bit while I finish up making dessert! It should be done in fifteen minutes."

"So you're the famous cool and spicy, Amu Hinamori." Tadase's mother said while sipping on tea I assume my mother gave to her.

"I didn't know Amu-Chan was so famous!" my father exclaimed while he did his stupid sparkle thing. I ignored my father's remark and spoke for myself.

"Hai, I'm Amu." I said in my façade. I honestly don't feel like talking so, just for today, I'm glad I have this façade. I pull out my iPod and start playing more P!nk.

"Oh, this one doesn't like to talk. Just like Ikuto!" Mrs. Tsukiyomi sighed "And to think, I thought Utau would have a family friend to talk to!" Ikuto smirked at what she said. My charas and I exchanged looks and kept listening to P!nk's song _'So what'_ with our eyes closed t.

_With Ikuto & her father (Ikuto's POV)_

"Ne, Hinamori-san, if I get her to talk what do I get?" I asked

"Twenty dollars; she rarely ever talks!" her father said

"Oh really, she was ranting earlier this morning. How much do I have to make her talk?" he said with a sly look on his face

"At least a sentence or two will do. Any more than that would be a miracle!" father exclaimed

"That's all I needed to know. Get your wallet. It won't take long." I said. I walked over to Amu and picked her up. I beat I can make her that maroon color again with only ten words!

_Back with me! (Amu's POV)_

As the song finished I felt something or rather someone pick me up. I didn't open my eyes but responded while my playlist played another song.

"Put me down. Now." I said I felt my headphones be yanked out for the second time today. No one, I mean _no one_ messes with my music. I , not caring about my façade, yelled "HEY GIVE ME THOSE BACK OR DIE!" Then, I heard a chuckle. Not just any chuckle but Ikuto's chuckle. I completely forgot about the parents in the room, snapped open my eyes, then glared and yelled at him.

"IKUTO, YOU BAKA HENTAI NEKO, PUT ME DOWN AND GIVE BACK THOSE HEADPHONES BEFORE I MAKE YOU SUFFER A PAINFUL DEATH!" I heard gasps from around the room. I turn my head to the side and saw the Tsukiyomi family, the Hotori family, Ami and my dad gasping.

"You got her to talk! Who cares if it was a death threat, it's still getting her to talk!" my father praised him. "Here's your twenty, Miracle Worker!" Wow I know I don't talk much, but dang a twenty just for that! He walked over and handed him the twenty not even caring if Ikuto is still carrying me still.

"Ikuto, put me down!" I said while trying to calm myself down.

"No, I like holding you Amu-koi." He said with a smirk. I felt a lot of blood go to my face. Great, I'm maroon again.

What makes it worst my mother, being the want-to-be matchmaker she is, walked in at this very moment after he said no. Now I see what he was trying to do!

"Amu, why didn't you tell me you were dating Ikuto! Oh you two look so cute together!"She squealed.

"No we aren't!" I exclaimed. Tadase, ignored in a corner, decided to blow a switch.

"IKUTO TSKUYOMI! YOU LEAVE MY AMU ALONE! YOU'LL ONLY BRING HER BAD LUCK, KURO NEKO!" He exclaimed. Somehow, all of our family had popcorn and sitting on the couch as if this was a movie.

"Tadase, since there are no fan girls here, I will be the one hurting you." I said darkly Ikuto put me down not wanting to get hurt too. I slowly and coolly walked over to him and turned to our 'audience' and said "Are you ready because this is going to be fast." When they nodded I chara changed with Hinata and began to beat for a while then pushed my foot on his back and held his hands in a very painful way and began to talk.

"So, Kiddy King" began to talk with a cocky smirk that made the Tsukiyomi family smirk a, "are you going to apologize to Ikuto?"

"No!" he said gritting his teeth in pain

"Be that way, but your arms are going to be dislocated or broken pretty soon. Whenever you're ready to apologize we're all listening" I kept leaning back and pulling on his arms while putting more and more presser in his back. He kept grinding his teeth in order to swallow down the pain. I continued and looked at the faces of the 'audience' Ikuto and I's families were on the edge of their seats, smiling or smirking, and looked curios were I learned all of this; you have got to love Hinata. Tadase's family, on the other hand, looked completely terrified and wanted to get the hell out of here. Finally, he gave up and apologized to Ikuto then he and his family ran out of our house and slammed the door.

"Wow Amu! Ikuto hang onto this one, she's a keeper!" Ikuto's parents chorused. He hugged me from behind and rested his chin on the top of my head and replied

"Don't worry, I will."

"Ikuto if you don't let go of me I will make sure you never have Taiyaki or chocolate ever again in your life." I said while blushing. He let go of me and said "You wouldn't!"

"If you don't believe me try that again." I said with a smirk. Wow I guess spending so much time with Ikuto has rubbed off on me!

"No thanks!" he yelped. I began laughing when my mother interrupted.

"Amu, Ikuto, dinner is ready."

"Hai" We chorused and went to eat. Everything was calm until dessert.

"Alright everyone, we have to wait a while for our food to digest to have dessert, so let's watch a show by my lovely daughter Ami!" mother said. I put my head down and clinched my fists. She turned this almost fun night into an Ami praise day again. After a while, Ikuto sat down next to me and held me hand. I looked up at him and smile. "Thanks, Ikuto" I whisper. He responds with a nod. Finally, after forty-five minutes, Ami got tired.

"We have fifteen minutes to go until we can eat dessert. Does anyone want to go up?" my mom said. I walked over to Utau (who has been texting away the night quietly) and asked her if she'd sing a duet with me. She smiled and said "thanks for asking. Maybe you're not totally selfish." In Utau's language that equals " you're alright. Maybe we can get along."

"I'll sing." I stated and smiled at Utau "If Utau sings with me. I know the song I picked isn't for two, but we can deal." She nodded and I set up for the song. When the music started I grabbed one of our guitars and began strumming along I signaled Utau to start singing.

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her

She signaled me to start singing by myself while she did my favorite type of dancing, lyrical. I stopped playing along (I never really needed to), and began to sing.

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door

Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutant  
Everything that you want  
Never too harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her

I pretended to hit Utau and whispered 'Sing with me!' to her. We danced and sang together; I was having so much fun that I forgot I was onstage!

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh and I'm just the girl next door

I spun her and then she spun me. I really think she's having fun with this!

I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss America and... She's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door...

We finished, held hands, took a bow while the rest clapped for us. When we were about to get off stage they said one more song and we complied.

"What song do you want to sing, Utau?" she looked down at our intertwined hands and we both blushed while mumbling 'sorry.'

"Oh! I got it! Come here so we don't ruin the surprise!" she said then whispered to me "let's sing '_Call me Maybe' _! Let's do the last part we're he gives his number to the guy! Do you think Ikuto and my dad will go for it?"

"Maybe if we use the puppy eyes." I suggested

"That'll work! I'll ask my dad and you'll ask Ikuto!" she chirped

"Are you sure? I thought you liked Ikuto." I said

"No, I gave up on that two years ago. I just don't want just any girl waltzing in. I've taken a liking to you so friends?" she said while sticking out her hand for me to shake

"Friends." I said shaking it "now, we have three more minutes left so let's go retrieved our actors!"

"Ikuto/ Dad can you come up here for a second?" we chorused. While Utau talked to her dad I asked Ikuto.

"Ikuto can you please help us? You'll get my number if you do!" I said while batting my eyelashes

"Sure. What do you need?" He said

"Just hand your dad a piece of paper, wink, and mouth 'call me' when I point to you towards the end of the song." I said rapidly in case he takes back what he said.

"Ok, but it'll cost you a little bit more. You are asking me to flirt with my dad." He said with a smirk

"Fine, how 'bout five dollars?" I asked

"Nah, I already have twenty in my pocket. How about a kiss from you?" he said

"Only on the cheek and that's final" I stated

"Perfect" he said quickly than sat back down. I saw that Aruto was sitting down too so I pressed play on the sound track; we just wasted three minutes so we needed to start now. We tapped our feet to the beat and Utau gave me the signal that I can go first.

I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
and now you're in my way

I pretended to zip my lips and pushed the air away as if I was pushing people away with one hand. Then I pointed to Utau to start singing.

I trade my soul for a wish,  
pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
but now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

She took out her wallet and pointed to her lips then her legs for the latter part, then looked from side to side. After that, she pointed to me and we sang the chorus and did silly lyrical gestures.

Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
at you baby,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

I sang this one by myself and pointed to Utau doing exaggerated moves.

Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
try to chase me,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
but still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
but it's in my way

Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Utau took over then and did the same thing as I did.

Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
at you baby,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
try to chase me,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

We sang together and just had fun with the dancing .

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,  
at you baby,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

We both pointed to our 'actors' to come on stage by doing a drag/pulling finger (A/n: when you flex index finger towards yourself). After they were onstage, we winked at them and giggled at what they were going to do.

And all the other boys,  
try to chase me,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

So call me, maybe?

I started writing down my number when I finished Ikuto walked over to Aruto, talked to him in a slightly flirty way, then gave him the paper & mouthed 'Call me!'. Aruto and I traded looks with our mouths opened while Ikuto walked away. After staying that way for twenty seconds the rest of them gave us a standing ovation. Aruto grabbed and hugged us both (which I didn't mind, I would if it was my own father), and said "these are our future pop stars!". I gave Utau a hug when my mom said, "Aww! Future sister in laws getting along so well! Come on, you guys earned some dessert!"

"Hey!" Ikuto, Utau, and I chorused while blushing. When we got into the kitchen we saw slices of her famous Triple Chocolate Cake. If it was one thing I liked about her the most, it'd be that she can bake better than Su! Maybe that's were Su disappears to all the time!

I ran to my seat and ate it as fast as Utau eats ramen. I finished in one minute while the rest were just sitting down. I wanted more, but mom never gives you seconds of it (damn her!). I got an idea how to get more!

"Daddy, (I'm sweet talking here people) can I have your slice if I talk to you every day?" I said sweetly.

"Nope, this cake is rarer to get than when you talk! I'm surprised this isn't a dream, you talking, singing, dancing and getting the cake is too perfect!" he said while digging in to the chocolate heaven. Peron two, Ikuto! He's sure to give in! I walked up to him and hugged him from around his neck. He hasn't started to eat it yet , I've got to work fast! I have this one in the bag, I might need Hinata's help so I character changed.

"Ikuto-koi, can I have your cake please?" I purr into his ear. Everyone was staring at me as if I was an alien. I don't care, I want this freaking cake!

"Why? Maybe I should eat it. It must be good if you're willing to do that, but I might not eat it. What will I get out of it?" Damn, he caught on!

I asked as cutely as I could. If I could have it, and trust me, that's cute.

"Nah. Why would I give my favorite flavor?" he said picking up his fork. I have to act quickly! 'Um Hinata, help me! Speak for me or something!' I thought to her

"I'll kiss you!" Hinata said for me in my voice. O shit! Why did THAT have to be the first thing on her mind all the time when it comes to Ikuto! Damn, Damn, DAMN! My first officially planned kiss to a pervert!

"Deal" He said while sliding the plate towards me with a smirk. I happily accepted and began to eat the cake slowly to enjoy it. Then, I closed my eyes in pure bliss. When I opened my eyes, everyone was looking at me in shock. Mom even dropped her fork! (She's mom now because I discovered a new found love for her baking) Ikuto smirked and tried to get a piece but failed.

"If you want your part of the deal leave my cake alone" I said giving off a wave of killer intent than had Hinata tell him "She sent me a telepathic message saying "I will transform right now with Hinata, secret of being a guardian or not, and you will die by every weapon imaginable." Wow. I have a very violent master! Nya"(A/N: Charas can communicate telepathically to their barer so the barer doesn't end up in a crazy house.) They left a half an hour after the cake, but before they did, Ikuto reminded me of my two promises.

"Here's my number so call me maybe!" I said while handing him my cell phone number and then giving him a peck on the cheek that lasted ten seconds. I heard a few clicks and saw a numerous flashes. Mom took pictures

" Send those to me! We'll put them on the wedding invites in two years!" Ikuto's mom chirped. Utau just shook her head and mouthed 'Good luck getting out of this one! I call maid of honor!' I laughed then, I turned to Ikuto and told him to meet me on my balcony in a half hour. Five minutes later, they left and I went up to my room. Twenty-five minutes later, Ikuto was on my balcony waiting for me to come out. I decided if it was going to be my first kiss it better be my best. I walked out on my balcony and handed Ikuto a Kit Kat and told him to eat it.

"What's this for?" he asked

"This is my first kiss, so it better be my best. I love chocolate and strawberries so let's see if the Kit Kat and my strawberry lip gloss make chocolate covered strawberries." I explained as he ate the chocolate.

"To be honest, this is my first kiss too. Well, besides the one Hinata made you give me." He said while blushing

"Ready?" I asked

"Yeah, but you don't have to if you don't want to" he said with his bangs covering his blush. I walked over to him and gave him a gentle but sweet kiss on the lips. That, really got him red! Oh the joy of making THE Ikuto Tsukiyomi blush!

"Thanks for being so sweet, Ikuto. I'll see you tomorrow in school" I said while going into my room but turned around and said "it does taste like chocolate covered strawberries! Good night!" he stood there frozen for a few seconds shocked, then snapped out of his trance, and chara changed and went home.

I giggled at Ikuto's blushing face and asked Miki to draw it for me. I lay down and replayed tonight's events while drifting into sleep. I beat up and yelled at Tadase, made friends with Utau, made Ikuto blush, and kissed him. 'Not bad, not bad at all' I mumbled to myself as sleep over came me.

_With Ikuto in his room (Ikuto's POV)_

I can't believe what happened today! Amu kissed me! I licked my lips and found out that she wasn't kidding, my lips do taste like chocolate covered strawberries! Three words came across my mind as I drifted into sleep: best day ever.

**Done! Finally! I've been typing this story since 2:49 pm and its 1:30 am now. I typed 5,307 + words for you people! You better review from all this work I've done! I went 2,307 words over board! (Gets on hands and knees) please oh please review, have as favorite and follow! I don't even care if you follow and favorite me! Just follow and favorite the freaking story! I just revised it right now because of a helpful comment. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kitty Ninja chapter 4**

_ Thank You to all of my reviewers and followers! Not only should I thank the followers, favorites, on reviewers, but all of you that are reading this just for well, reading it! But, alas I have no clue whatsoever who read the story without leaving a review or something, so I'd like to thank these people:_

_*_Ffi4ever

_*_eddie-jazz-carlies lover

_*_eddie-jazz-carlies lover

_*_megagirlZX

_*_DemonSlayer27

_*_Devil's Dark Song

*megagirlZX

* (I used your suggestions)

*Sam2413

*Sam2413

*Sam2413

_*_Butterflies Full Moon

*Narwhalesandsnikahs

_*_princess-alice-malfoy-granger

_*_Shadow's party girl 96

Now on with the story! Disclaimer: Amuto would be the only suggested Amu couple if I owned it. Oh and the charas are quite unless needed for character changes or something.

The next day at school (Amu's POV)

I ran through the near empty halls in attempt to get to my first class on time. Why did I unplug my alarm clock this morning? I saw my classroom nearing as the bell rang, so I stopped running. Late is late no matter how you think of it. When I reached, I saw that sensei wasn't in the room, so I rushed to my seat. I better not test my good luck today. After a minute, Ikuto and Sensei walked in together. I sent him a curious look as he sat down. 'Just watch' he mouthed to me while pointing to sensei.

"Ohayo, minna I have a special announcement to make!" he said excitedly "Today we have a new student! Come in and introduce yourself!" I watched the door as my ex-enemy and new friend walked into the classroom. This brought a smile to my face. Finally, I won't have to hang out with all boys!

"Ohayo minna my name is Hoshino Utau" she said with a bored look on her face as she scanned the room. Hoshino, why did she introduce herself as a Hoshino?

"Tell us about your like likes, and dislikes" sensei said

"I like singing, ramen, competing with Kuakai, hanging out with Ikuto and Amu, and beating Kukai at everything." She said with a slight smirk while stating the latter statement. Kuakai got up to protest but was silenced by a shoe to his face.

"Now your dislikes" sensei said

"I dislike loosing, sore losers, people who think they're better than everyone else and anyone who insults my friends." She said while looking at Kukai, Ikuto, and I.

"Ok, Hoshino-san, you may sit in between Himamori-San and Souma-Kun." He said while pushing up his glasses and began talking about verb tenses. She nodded with a slight blush on her face at the mention of Kukai. When she sat down I ripped a piece of my note book and quickly wrote down "Who are you blushing over? Kukai or Sensei; I don't think sensei is a pedophile so you're out of luck if it's him." then passed it to her when sensei wasn't looking.

She read it then sent me a glare then wrote back. It said: "Oh darn, I had my hopes up that we'd run off to Guam and live happily ever after too! I wasn't blushing, Amu, my face was red out of anger because I had to sit in between two idiots!"

I rolled my eyes and replied "Yeah right, I know you love us, one as a friend and the other more than a friend ;P (a winking face with the tongue sticking out not a error)"

My reply was "You caught me, Amu. I can't hide it any longer; it's you. I've been using the whole enemy for Ikuto's heart thing to get closer to you. Be forever mine, darling!" it took everything I had not to fall on the floor and laugh my butt off.

I snickered as I wrote back then tossed the note on her desk "Oh you've made me the happiest person ever! Ha, ha Utau very funny. I need to pay attention so I can do the homework. So, until after class, my secrete lover! Just kidding! You wish you could get someone as sexy and hot as me! -Amu" Then, I started taking actual notes.

After one period, the bell rang indicating for us to pack up and go to our next class. As we were packing up, I spoke to Utau.

"Utau, let me see your schedule." I said while swinging my bag over my shoulder. She handed me her schedule and we began walking out of the room. I read over her schedule, this is perfect! She has the same classes as me, Kukai, and Ikuto!

"Cool, we have all the same classes together!" I said while handing her back her schedule "What makes it better is you have it with all three of your love interests, Ikuto, Kukai, and I." She stood still in shock while I continued walking with a small smile on face. After a while, she snapped out of her shock and ran after me.

"Amu, what was that about!" she said while hitting the back of my head.

"Never mind that, let's get to our next class, PE, before the bell rings. Coach Butch blows a switch if all of students aren't on time, new or not. The last time someone was late, he made us run a mile!" I said while quickening my steps. Utau followed my lead as we sped towards the locker room. When we reached it, we went into Coach Buttercup's (Coach Butch's wife and fellow coach), office. She looked up from her paper work and smiled at us.

"Yes, ladies, do you need anything? I'd be happy to help." She said with a smile. Why couldn't we have her as our coach!

"Um, can I get my locker and PE clothes?" Utau said then quickly added "Can it be the one next to Amu's locker please? She's the only one I know that has this period PE." (A/N: same PE clothes as the anime)

"Sure" Coach Buttercup said while getting her stuff "I can see you are quite attached to each other. I remember when I was too with my two sisters Blossom and Bubbles. Here you go! Oh and tell me if my husband, Coach Butch gives you two any trouble."

"Arigato, Sensei!" we said with a blow

"You're welcome, and call me Buttercup, everyone else does!" she said with a smile. Again, why couldn't we have gotten her as our coach!

We headed to our lockers, changed, then walked to our PE area. After a while, the guys came out and started walking to the boundary of the girl and boy side of the area (girls in one class boys in the other, sometimes the coaches mix us together) to talk to us.

"Hey Utau" I whispered to her while looking at the guys "Let's mess with they're heads a bit! Let's basically go along the lines of the end of the notes we were passing." She nodded and we walked to meet them.

"Hey Amu-koi" Ikuto said with a slight smirk

"Amu-koi" Utau said with a hurt shocked act then started walking off. It was pretty convincing too! I played along too.

"No, Utau, it's not what you think!" I said while grasping her hand.

"Did you mean all those things you said? I thought you loved me!" she said with fake realistic tears in her eyes. Dang this girl is good!

"Of course I do, he's lying!" I began as the guys began to look lost "I meant every word!"

"Are you sure?" she said while wiping away the tears in her eyes

I hugged her and said "Of course I'm sure, I love you." Ikuto _**and**_ looked like they were going to explode!

"WHAT!" they chorused "What the heck!" Utau and I broke apart laughing to the point we fell on the floor and rolled.

"Oh *laugh*my gosh *laugh* did you-" I started but stopped due to lack of air and laughing

"- see *laugh* the look on their *wipes away tears of laughter* faces!" she finished for me. I gave her a high five as I tried to catch my breath

"So that was-" Ikuto began

"-an act" Kukai finished.

"Yep!" we chorused with a giggle. After that hilarious moment, Coach Butch came out and told us to come close and listen to instructions.

"Ok, today we will be getting in groups of four and then pair up with a group of four of boys the sit down in your group. You have five minutes, now go!" he said and blew his whistle.

"Amu-nee, want to be on our team?" my friend Yaya shouted while pointing to Rima next to her. I nodded and grabbed Utau's arm then dragged her over there.

"Yaya, Rima, as you know this is Utau. Don't worry, she's a good person. We aren't rivals anymore since Tadase and Ikuto don't fight anymore." I said (A/N: There is no Easter here. Ikuto and Tadase just used to fight to find the embryo)

"Ok then! I'm Yaya, Utau-nee-Chan!" Yaya said while hugging a shocked Utau. Yaya was a very forgiving person as long as you leave her sweets alone.

"Hi, Utau. You must be good enough if Amu accepts you." Rima said with a nod. Like me, she doesn't talk much unless she's around her friends, so getting that out of her must mean she's willing o start over.

Utau bowed and said "Thank you. I hope we can start over."

"Yay, now let's go find the boys! Did you guys know Kairi just transferred back today?" Yaya said excitedly.

"Ne, girls, looks like some girl with a sweet tooth just found some sugar!" I said while poking the now blushing Yaya

"Ya, ya, ya not funny Amu, let's just go find them." Yaya said while turning around to find them which weren't hard, for crying out loud, Kairi had green hair! Not that I was in any position to complain, I had natural _**pink **_hair. Soon enough we found them. The boy group was Kairi, Kukai, Ikuto and our purple headed Nagihiko. We all walked to each other wordlessly and sat down together.

"Ok, now that you guys are in your groups we'll tell you what we're all doing today." Coach Buttercup said

"We're playing dodge ball!" Coach Butch exclaimed

"Yep, dodge ball is a way to test your reflexes and take out your anger some times, like so" Coach Buttercup said while throwing a rubber ball so fast none of us saw it but only Coach Butch on the floor with the ball next to his head. "Not again, I knocked him out! Someone take him to Nurse Bubbles! Now I don't know all of your names so I'll be pointing to who's against whom. Oh and you have to turn around before your match so it's a surprise who you are against!"

After about six minutes, we finally were all sorted out and about to start our eight against eight games.

"Alright everyone look at who you're fightin- um, uh playing! That's it, playing!" we turned around and saw Saaya Yamabuki, the person I hate the most.

"Ugh, we have play old Moo over there!" she complained using her old nickname for me "And what makes it worst, she has Ikuto-koi on her team!" Ikuto looked over hearing his name and was confused.

"Someone called me?" he asked

"Yes I did, Ikuto-koi. I was wandering if you and the taller blonde would like to trade places with two of my groupies. You two look too good to be hit with a ball." She said trying to look cute.

Ikuto shook his head and ran behind Utau and I like a scared cat. He crouched more behind me when Utau stepped forward with an evil glint in her eyes as she spoke.

"Four things: 1) don't ever insult my friends 2) Ikuto is NOT your koi. He's hiding from you! 3) If you _**ever**_ refer to me as "the taller blonde" again I'll cut your precious hair in your sleep so you'll look like a boy and 4) who the heck are you!" Utau ranted while holding up a finger or every number or point she stated.

Saaya gasped and started to yell "I AM THE GREAT SAAYA YAMABUKI! HOW DARE YOU! THAT'S IT; YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!"

Utau scoffed "I'd love to see you try your royal prissiness."

Then, Coach Buttercup interrupted "Woah, ladies! Those are fighting words, make them into throwing words! Get ready to start!" we all got in line so we can race to the two rubber dodge balls. "Go!" she said while blowing her whistle and sat down to watch for fair play. We got one of them and ran back to our side. Kukai had the ball and threw it at the nearest one of her groupies. It was a dead on shot so they walked out of the court and to behind us so they are still playing. We soon had both of the balls in our grasp and were deciding who to get when I heard someone call some of my name.

"Hey Moo, I have you're little boyfriend Tadase on my side!" Saaya boasted "Oh and tell your blond midget she looks like a creepy doll!" Oh crap, she went too far. I exchanged looks with Rima and we both held our heads down and our hands out to Nagi' and Ikuto, the two who had the balls. They looked at each other and quickly but them into our hands.

Then, we both chara changed (I chara changed with Ran and Rima did with her chara) and threw the dodge balls at Saaya and Tadase.

"If you ever call me a scary doll I'll make sure I give you nightmares just from looking at me." Rima said evilly

"And if you ever call Hotori my boyfriend you hair and _**your entire**_ closet goes to good will." I said in the same tone as Rima. Everyone who has every met or heard of her knows she's not very giving.

"Sensei, that's fowl play! They hit us in our pretty faces!" Saaya whined

"No it's not. I never said you couldn't hit in the face." Coach Buttercup said lazily

"What about them threatening me?" she whined yet again

"Rima said you'd get scared by looking her and Amu said she'd donate your stuff to good will which is something is good to do for those in need, so neither of those are actual threats to your well being." Coach Buttercup reasoned "Now get out of the court, we still have a game to play!"

Saaya walked out of the court through our side to get to the back and tried to look good doing it while trying to flirt with Ikuto by mouthing 'Call me' and doing the sign for it. That made Ikuto jump behind me scared for his life. But who'd blame him, I would do the same thing if not running to go in a basement. Tadase did the same with me except I gave off another wave of pure killer intent and he ran. The rest of the period continued like normal and we kept winning our games. Soon enough, the coaches told us to go get changed into our usual uniforms.

When we got to the locker rooms Yaya and Rima went towards their lockers and Utau and I went to ours in the back of the locker room. When we were almost finished I felt the leather flat part of a belt against the front of my neck and cross behind my neck. In other words, someone was trying to choke me. I let out one scream and everyone close by turned to me and my chocker.

"Saaya let Amu go!" I heard Rima and Yaya scream. Utau gave my apparent chocker, Saaya, a murderous look.

"L-let me go Yamabuki!" I struggled to say as she pulled the crossed belt even tighter.

"Why, so you can go running to your guardian friends? With you gone, I can join them in your place! Plus, I can pay off all of these girls here not to say a word." She said in a sinister tone. I was genuinely scared for my life. She continued pulling until I heard a voice scream "SAAYA YAMABUKI LET HER DOWN THIS INSTANT OR ELSE!" my vision was fuzzy but I recognized Coach Buttercup's green track suit and an out of breath Utau. Saaya dropped me to the floor an instant. I began gasping for air and coughing loudly. The girls began patting my back and comforting me.

"If you don't say a word you'll be swimming in money, Coach." Saaya said slyly. Coach had a look of discuss on her face and faced me asking if I was ok. I nodded and used the lockers to help me up then chara changed with Hinata. The girls eyes widened and they all looked at me with approval.

"Saaya, I know we've never liked each other but you went too far!" I screamed at her then punched her as hard as I could and she gasped and spit up spit.

"I know that's unauthorized, Amu, but I'll let that punch slide." Coach Buttercup said then looked at Saaya in distain "I'm going to take her to the office to the principal." I nodded, undid the chara change, and went out of the locker room since the bell rang long ago. I rubbed my now bruising neck and saw the guys waiting for us. Ikuto's eyes widened and rushed to me.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" he said examining me as the others did the same. At that very moment, Coach was dragging a kicking and screaming Saaya Yamabuki.

"Her." The girls and I said in disgust.

"I'll g-" the guys chorused but I stopped them

"Hinata and I already punched her in my chara change's absolute hardest." I said with a small smile that they'd do that for me. They smirked at her figure being dragged down the hall.

I opened my arms for a hug and said "I love you all!" They all gave me a group hug. I don't care how cliché it may have looked but I'm happy none the less that they care about me that much.

The rest of the day went smoothly and at seventh period I heard police sirens, so we all looked out of the windows; Saaya was being arrested! Twenty minutes after that, school ended and Ikuto and the others all volunteered to walk me home. I agreed to their offer. As we passed the way to one of their houses they'd branch off and go home. Eventually, it was Kukai, Utau, Ikuto and I. Kukai offered to walk Utau home while Ikuto made sure I got home safely; we all agreed on that plan. I gave Kukai a hug then Utau but whispered "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" and went back to Ikuto while Utau's face went a neon red color.

When we were out of ear range Ikuto asked me what I told Utau to make her face light up like a Christmas tree.

"I told her don't do anything I wouldn't do." I replied

"So you noticed that they like each other too." He stated more than asked

"Everyone besides them knows! That's just sad isn't it?" I said with a slight laugh

"Yes it is. Well this is your stop isn't it?" Ikuto said while pointing at my house. I nodded as he walked me to the door step I opened the door and Ikuto turned to leave but I stopped him.

"Ikuto wait!" he turned around in an instant

"Yes?" he said curiously. I went on the tip of my toes and gave him a peck on the cheek

"What was that for?" he asked with a slight smile

"For caring so much about me; you weren't the first person to see the bruise on my neck but you were the first to come running to me. Then, you were going to get Saaya for me even though we all know she can get like a hundred lawyers on you within an hour. Thank you Ikuto." I said while giving him a hug. He hugged me back and said "Welcome". I let go of him and we exchanged goodbyes.

When I walked in my house I saw Ami's small stage set up, dang it! I've had a long enough day!

"Hi, Amu, how was your day?" my mom yelled from the kitchen

"Long and tiring" I answered honestly. My mom walked out of the kitchen and her eyes widened

"What happened to you, sweetie!" She exclaimed. Honestly, I'm too tired to lie right now.

"Some girl almost succeeded in killing me today in the locker room, chocking via belt" I said bluntly

"What?" she shouted and my dad an Ami came running into the room. "What's happened, Midori?" he asked

"Our daughter was almost chocked to death by a belt in the locker room!" she exclaimed as his eyes widened

"What!" he said in surprise

"That's what I said!" she responded

"Guys, calm down, she was arrested and I punched her so hard she spit up her spit. If it weren't for Utau running to get Coach Buttercup you'd be getting a call saying I was dead." I said

"The Tsukiyomi's daughter?" they chorused

"The one and only, and her brother, Ikuto, walked me all the way home up to the door step. My other friends walked me partially home until we reached their turn to go home." I said with a smile

"I'll call them tomorrow." My mother said with a smile "Amu, you can take a bath, eat in your room then go to bed. You've had a rough day. Don't worry about the dishes just put them outside of your door." I said a quick thanks and good night then did exactly that. I said good night to my charas and added "I love you guys! I wanted to let you know that."

_** Well there you go, people! I hoped you liked it! I stayed up till 2:31 am writing this so don't complain about the ending even if I'm not really tired. 2:31am plus is still late tired or not. **_

'_**Till next time kisses,**_

_** K-Chan!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 of Kitty Ninja**

_**Konichiwa minna, how's it going? I'll skip to the chase and thank people for having my story as favorites or following**_.

**Thank you to:**

Sam2413

Butterflies Full Moon

Narwhalesandsnikahs

Princess-alice-malfoy-granger

Shadow's party girl 96

nicolesmith6437

sasunarulove89

GenericAsianAtYourService

MorseCode

D

Everlastingice277

Devil's Dark Song

Eddie-jazz-carlies lover

AmaixRodo96

SilverWOlFTail

YokoNeko123

Disclaimer: Its fanfiction. Fiction made by fans. That's all I'm going to say.

The next morning

"Amu, Amu, wake up! Let's get the day to a start! Amu, Amu, wake up!" I heard my charas cheer.

"Ugh, five more minutes." I mumbled as I pulled my sheets over my head.

"Get up, now Amu Jade Hinamori or else you won't get any breakfast!" Sue said in a motherly tone.

I got up slowly "Fine, but only for the food." Sue gave a triumphant smile and began to get my pencil case ready. Within fifteen minutes, I was dressed and heading downstairs for breakfast. I said a quiet "Ohayo" and sat down at the table.

"Ohayo, Amu, how are you feeling today?" My mom said while serving me breakfast which I dug into "You can stay home if you'd like."

I swallowed my food then shook my head "No, I'll go to school. She's been arrested so it shouldn't be a problem. Plus, I have my friends with me. I don't think anyone would want to attack eight people, myself included." She looked relieved by that.

"Ok as long as you're not in danger." She said. Then, the door bell rang "I'll get it" she said as she walked off to get the door.

"Amu" my dad said "I don't want you to be alone so I'll walk you to school today! That also gives me a chance to beat up any of the boys that look at you! See I even have a special stick for that!" he held up a stick that had 'Boy be gone, beats the boys out of Amu's heart' I sweat dropped at the sight.

"Or" a voice said "I could" we turned around to see Ikuto leaning on the thresh hold of the kitchen area with my mom in her fan-girl mode behind him squealing that he's so cool, I'm so lucky, and if only she was twenty years younger. I sweat dropped yet again at my parents' stupidity.

"Thanks Ikuto" I said with a smile. Then, my dad started crying about 'My baby sparrow is leaving the nest so soon' and 'Ikuto's so mean for taking my little Amu away from me.'

"Ikuto" my mother said "I think you two should get going now so you'll have time to talk to you guy's friends and what not." We nodded and I grabbed my bag and made sure I had my charas in my bag, which I did, and began walking out of my house. Ikuto went to follow, but my mom grabbed his arm and whispered something into his ear.

**With Ikuto (Ikuto's POV)**

I waited for Amu to pass me then I tried to follow her. Key word tried. Her mother grabbed my arm and bent me down to her height then began to whisper into my ear.

"I think I'll be expecting to be called grandma in two years more or less, but I need to remember something things. She better have your last name first, you better make her happy, if not, fathers strike fear but mothers murder, so you better have an evacuation plan." She said in a scare tone but quickly changed "I hope I'll be calling you son soon! So are you going to make her happy the way she makes you happy?" she finished with a wink then let me go. I felt my face flush red as I quickly walked away from her. I was almost to the door when I heard her yell "So what's my answer?" I smiled briefly then responded "Yes!" Amu and I walked down the street and she asked me what that was about. I smirked and replied "You'll see in two years." She looked confused but kept on walking.

**Amu's (POV)**

"You'll see in two years." He said with a smirk. What the heck does that mean? I shrugged it off and continued to walk to school.

In the classroom before 1st period

I walked into the class room and saw Utau and Kukai chatting away about a comepition of some sort.

"Ohayo Utau, Kukai" I said

"Ohayo, Amu" Utau said then got something from her bag and handed it to me. It was a slim red box with ribbon around it "Here you go, Amu, open it." I untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside of the box was a black and red plaid chocker with a half a black hear that says 'best' on it.

"I love it, thanks Utau!" I exclaimed while giving her a quick hug then put on the chocker.

"Thanks" she said with a smile "Il and El helped me pick it out." Then she pointed to her two charas. I smiled at the two charas then my eyes fell on Utau's neck. She had the other half. She noticed that I was looking at her neck and spoke.

"Like it? Instead of friends I had it carved singers because that's when we became friends; when we sang together." She said with a smile.

"Amu sang?" Kukai exclaimed "I want to hear her!"

"Sure one day, but not now. That is, if I have my partner in crime with me." I winked at Utau who gave me a peace sign. He smiled and nodded then began to talk to Ikuto. I walked to my seat with Utau in tow and began talking.

"So, how was you're alone time with Kukai?"I said teasingly while leaning on my desk

"How was your alone time with you Ikuto-KOI?" She countered with a smirk

"Touché" I said with a pout. Utau's smirk fell and her eyes widened. She pointed behind me while giving a nasty glare. I turned around and almost fell.

"Saaya" I whispered in horror

"Saaya what the hell are you doing here!" Utau yelled. The whole class stopped and stared at us. Ikuto and Kukai ran over to us then stood by us ready to pounce when needed.

"I'm rich remember, I paid bail when I got there with my precious check book. It was a measly $3, 500, 000 can you believe how cheap that is?" She said with her usual idiotic laugh. Then, Kukai, Utau blew a switch.

"WHY THE HELL DID THEY EVEN LET YOU OUT? YOU ALMOST KILLED HER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! RICH OR NOT, YOU SHOULD BE ROTTING IN JAIL!" they yelled with red faces

She just brushed them off (which pissed Utau off even more) and walked to Ikuto.

"Ikuto-koi, let's ditch these losers then go on a date. What do you say?" she said while trying to sound seductive. Ikuto's face got serious.

"Don't you ever, EVER call me that again. I don't like people like you who flaunt around their money, get away with everything, get everything they want, and basically think that they are royalty who should be treated like they rule the freaking world. I wouldn't even consider dating you in the first place now I'm even more repulsed by you because of what you did to Amu." He said with an ice cold voice and a flaming glare that makes the Sahara desert look like Antarctica.

"You'll come around. Like you said, I always get what I want." She said then flipped her hair and walked out of the class. I was still in shock but snapped out when I felt people hug me then let go.

"It's ok, we won't let her anywhere near you" Ikuto said

"Yeah, we'll walk you home everyday like we did yesterday, don't worry about a thing." Kukai said with his signature smile

"That's right. And we'll watch each other's backs in the locker room and at PE!" Utau said

"Thanks guys." I said with a smile.

The teacher came in after that and began teaching. Two hours later, we were heading to PE with the others (Yaya, Rima, Nagihiko, and Kairi along with Ikuto, Kukai, and Utau) in a formation. Me and Utau in the middle, Yaya and Kairi to our left, Rima and Nagi' to our right, Ikuto in front of us and Kukai behind us; basically, we were in a compass formation. When we got to the locker room, we quickly changed into our uniforms and when to the PE area.

"Amu" Rima said "Utau told us what happened; are you scared of Saaya?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm not. It's just that I was in shock that they let that ultra b out of jail."

"So I'm a bitch now, Moo?" I heard Saaya say from behind us "Thank you, because that means in a beautiful individual that creates haters!"

I laughed that "No, Saaya you're not a beautiful individual that creates haters. You are a **Beastly **individual that conjures horrors or, show your face. That is horrible enough to make me run all the way to America!" The girls held back snickers for a while, but they couldn't take it, so they burst out laughing.

Saaya's face turned red and she said "I'll make your life so miserable to the point you'll regret ever meeting me." Then, she stomped away with some of her groupies.

"We all regret meeting you, Saaya!" Rima and Yaya yelled then high fived. She turned around and flicked us off.

"Sorry Saaya, we don't play like that!" Utau yelled a smile. I gave her a high five.

"Nice one Utau!" I said with a smile

**Time skip to lunch**

"Hey guys, wanna go to that tree over there?" Nagi' suggested while pointing to a Sakura tree

"Sure, why not." I said. I lay down on the tree's trunk and looked for my lunch in my backpack then groaned. I forgot it this morning!

"What's wrong Amu-nee-Chan?" Yaya asked while getting out her lunch.

"I forgot my lunch this morning." I said while getting up "Oh well, I'll just go buy a lunch from the cafeteria."

"I forgot mine too" Utau said while getting up "I'll go with you." I nodded and we began to make our way to the cafeteria. Fortunately, the line was short so we only had to wait five minutes to get to the front of the line. I got a salad with chocolate tayaki as a dessert while Utau got a slice of meat lover's pizza with a huge chocolate chip cookie for dessert. (AN: I'm not Japanese or anything close; do you expect me to know their lunch system?)

"How the heck do you stay so thin when you eat like a trucker?" I said to Utau as we exited the cafeteria.

"I could ask you the same thing, Amu. Every time I see you eating you're stuffing chocolate down you're through." Utau said bluntly.

"Isn't she such a cow?" none other than Saaya Yamabuki said

"Ha-ha very funny, Saaya." I said sarcastically while turning around to face her.

"Yes, I thought it was funny too, Moo." She said

"Leave us alone, Barbie" I said

"Oh, thank you! You think I'm perfectly made and something people want!"

"No" I said bluntly "I'm saying that you're cheap and plastic."

"You're just jealous!"

"What would I be jealous of?"

"My riches, my hair and my hotness"

"Yeah right"

"Like I said jealous" she said while picking up a cup "In fact, you're so jealous that you're giving off heat. Here, cool down some coke." She threw the cup of coke on my shirt which also got spilled on my lunch as well. I was gritting my teeth as I tried to hard not to transform with Hinata and beat the red out of her hair. I strode over to the trash can and threw away my coke drenched lunch and gestured Utau to come with me.

Once we were out of the cafeteria she spoke. "Why didn't you kick her into next week, Amu! I mean come on; with Hinata here it would only take three seconds!"

"Aww, thanks Utau, I didn't know you thought so highly of me!" Hinata said with a slight blush

"I know I could of, but she's defenseless against our attacks. I wouldn't feel right if I won unfairly."

"You still could have beaten her without Hinata. With all that training Kukai gives you, you should be able to fight an ox and win."

I raised my eyebrow at that response "I never told you he trains me. Have you been keeping tabs on him? Don't worry, I won't steal your little boyfriend away from you; he's like my big brother."

"I have not been keeping tabs! I'm just curious so I look things up every week or so" she said with a pout

I sweat dropped "That is keeping tabs, Utau."

"Whatever, so what are you going to do about that shirt?"

"I'm going to my locker to get my Guardians cape."

"Good idea, let's hurry up. The others are probably wondering what took us so long."

Soon, we were at my locker and I was in my cape. "I've been thinking, maybe you and Ikuto should be Guardians too. You could be a joker because there are two in a deck and Ikuto can be a jack because Nagi is taking Tadase's roll as king; he resigned."

"Sure, I'd like that." She responded

We got back to the others and filled them in on everything and Ikuto and Utau being Guardians.

"I swear, Amu, you're too nice." Rima said while shaking her head

"Oh bite me" I responded

"No need for a cat fight right now" Nagi said "let's get to the matter at hand, Utau, Ikuto do you want to be Guardians?" they nodded. "Ok then, we'll hold an assembly tomorrow announcing it and a few other things."

Time skip to Ikuto walking Amu home (Amu's POV)

"So are you excited?" I asked

"Sort of, it's not too big of a deal, but I refuse to wear the cape." He responded

"Agreed, not everyone can pull off that cape."

"So why did you want us to join the Guardians? Aw, Amu-koi wanted to spend more time with me."

I blushed at that "N-no! I figured that you two would be fighting with us, so it'd be easier to get you out of class by simply saying it'd Guardian work. Teachers let us because they know if we don't do it, it won't get done or they'll have to do it."

"True; anyway, here we are." I looked and saw he was right, we reached my house already.

"Bye, Ikuto, I'll see you tomorrow." I said while opening the door

"Bye" he started but darted next to my face and whispered "Amu-koi" then he started walking away and told me he'd be walking me to and from school from now on.

I walked into my house to see my mother smiling like a Cheshire cat and my father crying like a baby. I stood still and evaluated the sight.

"What is wrong with her family?" my charas chorused. I walked upstairs and did my homework. When I finished, my mom called my down to eat.

"Amu, do you have any plans for Saturday?" My mom asked me

"No why?" I asked

"Good, keep it that way. We are having guests over again."

"Ok. I'll make sure not to plan anything for Saturday."

The rest of our dinner continued silently. I washed my dishes and went to my room.

"Night girls" I told my charas as I snuggled up in my bed

"Night Amu!" the chorused

_**~End of Chapter~**_

_**Hey guys! I hope you liked it! Thanks again for reviewing and what not. I have an announcement to make! I want at least ten- fifteen reviews before you guys get the next chapter! Got that? **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Kitty Ninja chapter 6**

_**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing and what not! This chapter will be kind of short.**_

The next day at lunch

"Hey cow" Saaya yelled to me "Meet me in the gym after school. We need to settle our little dispute."

"Whatever, Yamabuki, as long as I don't go blind looking at your face." I said with a slight chara change from Hinata.

After school in the gym

"Amu" Ikuto said worriedly "are you sure you want to meet her? She might have a mob of people to attack you. I mean the guardians can only take on so many people at once."

"I'm sure. Plus I have my little ninja here." I said while scratching Hinata's hears.

"Ahhhahaha, you came, Cow!" I heard Saaya's horribly pitchy voice screech. I turned to see the spoiled brat and I was shocked out of my mind. She was in my Amulet Heart outfit floating! Except, she had an X like an X egg on her visor! I quickly transformed with Ran and got into a defensive stance.

"How did you get my Amulet Heart transformation!" I yelled in fury. Who knows what things she'll do with it!

"Oh this" she cackled "A lovely girl gave me a necklace saying that I could defeat all three of my rival's forms! Oh and I'm not that Amulet Heart chick you were babbling about, I'm Gorgeous Heart!" With that, she attacked me. We fought for a while and transformed to the spade, then the clover.

"I don't get it!" she screamed "WE are evenly matched! I used all three of the transformations!" I smirked and transformed with Hinata.

"You only have three of my four transformations!" I laughed "No way you can defeat me with clover! No offence Su, but Hinata could easily kick your butt at any time."

"No way you could beat, you stupid trampy wanna be!" she snapped back.

"Oh wrong choice of words." The guardians chorused. They're right, that was a wrong choice of words. I quickly kicked her butt, snatched the necklace off of her neck, broke it, called a cab t bring her home.

"Ha-ha that was too easy!" Utau laughed and high-five me. Then, Ikuto walked me home and I went to bed.

_**Sorry people, I know it sucks but I wanted to give you something. Sorry it really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really SUCKS!**_

_**Sorry,**_

_**K-Chan**_


	7. Chapter 7

**It's all because of a Kitty Ninja chapter 7**

_**Hello, readers! A few people inspired me to post another chapter even though I didn't get the reviews. I guess I'm a softie hu? **_

Saturday afternoon (Amu's POV)

"Girls, ready to go?" My mom called from downstairs.

"Yes!" Ami and I chorused form our separate rooms. I put on the chocker Utau gave me, put on a bit of lip gloss, grabbed my phone and iPod then dashed out of my room. I came to the stairs and jumped and slid down the hand rail. I jumped off when I got close to the end so I don't hit into the knob at the end of it.

"Amu, how many times have I told you not to do that!?" My mom scolded. "Get in the car, so we're not late."

"Hi mama and Amu!" Ami shouted excitedly as she hopped down the last stair.

"Hey." I said coolly as I walked to the car. I heard them squeal about me being cool and spicy. I let out a sigh as I stepped in the passenger side of the car even though I have a license. Will I ever let them know me? When will I feel secure enough to let them know me?

Finally, they got to the car and Ami requested to sit in the front with mother. "Amu can you move to the back, Ami wants to sit here." Mother more over ordered than asked.

I silently went to the back seat of the van and plugged in my iPod. I can't believe I was starting to warm up to them. It's not because I got bumped from the front seat, it's because it's always been like that. If Ami wants something that I have she gets it even if they have to pry it out of my grip. I love my family, but I don't like them. There is a difference, I love them because they are my family, and I don't like them because they don't care enough to take into consideration of my feelings and wants, just Ami's. At least I have my friends to care.

Wrapped up in my thoughts, I barely snapped out of my daze to realize we are parking in the parking lot of the mall. I silent walked to the entrance a bit ahead of them. There I saw Utau, Ikuto and her mother waiting there. Utau noticed us first and ran up to hug me. I let her and even hugged her back.

"Hi, Utau." I greeted. "Hi Ikuto." All of our charas floated towards each other and greeted each other. If I'm not mistaken I saw Miki hug Yuri then grabbed his hand/paw. A wave of impulse and I did the same to Ikuto.

Both cat boys chorused in confusion with blushes on their faces.

"I get it, your charas, a part of your personality and feelings, get closer as you two do." Utau said in a whisper with a smirk so only we could hear her. Ikuto and I let go of each other's hand with a blush.

"Shut up, Utau." We chorused.

"Whatever, you two know you love me." She replied with a smile. "Ne, mom why are we here?"

"Midori invited me without reason; she said it was a surprise." Her mother replied with a shrug.

"We all need outfits for the talent show Ami's entering at the park! The winner or winners get a contract with the biggest producing studio, Starlight Studios and a chance at a movie!" My mother said excitedly. "Souko come with me and Ami, the kids have credit cards anyway. Meet us at the park in two hours in one of your outfits; take bus." Mother dragged Mrs. Tsukiyomi and Ami through the mall to Ami's favorite stores.

"Amu, come on! Let's go to some stores and Ikuto will carry our bags!" Utau chirped and began pulling Ikuto and I to the nearest store.

About two later (still Amu's POV)

"Hey guys, didn't Hinamori-Sama tell us to meet her and mom at the park in like five minutes!?" Utau suddenly exclaimed as we walked out of a store with an almost hazardous amount of bags (for Ikuto and our parents when they get the bill; then again we're all rich.). We all exchanged looks and began running to the exit. Once we got out we went behind a huge parked truck.

"Ikuto, can you summon cats or something?" I asked "I can only manage getting a kitten to look at me."

"Yes, do you need them our something?" He replied.

"Summon some so they can get these bags and drop them at my house so we can go to the park to meet our moms. Utau, get an outfit from the bags for me, k? I want to see how to summon all of those cats." I replied. Utau and Ikuto gave a nod and began their task. Ikuto chara changed and screamed "Nya, catnip and kitty litter!?" and a hoard of cats appeared almost instantly. I sweat dropped and almost fell from the stupidity.

"Are you kidding me!?" I yelled. He shook his head no.

"You guys should transform now, we got about two and a half minutes." He replied and began his transformed. Utau and I followed his lead and transformed with the charas that'd get us there the fastest, Ran and El (Ran's speed and El's angel wings will go faster than batwings.)

We went our fastest and received there just in time as we landed and undid our transformations. We walked towards our mothers and Ami. We were surprised to see the least to see the quiet park set up like a concert mixed with X Factor (because of the judges) with at least one fifty people there.

"Girls, go change your clothes, we sent you shop so you could look good in Ami's congratulation video! Go to the performers changing room and wait with Ami!" My mother yelled "Here Ikuto, your mom figured you would get any shopping done so she got this for you." She threw a shirt and pants at him and shoved us to all get changed. When we got to the changing area for the performers Utau gave me my outfit and began to change into her own. We finished quickly and looked over each other.

"You look great, Amu!" She complemented. "I knew I was right to get us matching outfits! We look awesome!" Utau and I have on identical outfits in different colors. We have on black shorts that end three inches above our knees, white button up shirts that end before our shoulders red plaid ties, red suspenders, and black two inch open toed high heels and of course, our best singer/ friend necklace/chokers.

"You did a good job picking these out, Utau." I praised.

"Thanks, let's go find your little sister, I think I heard her being called up; we better go before your mom has a hissy fit." She replied.

"Oh crap, Ami's last! If we miss it mom will kill us!" I said while grabbing her hand and starting off in a sprint. When we got to Ikuto and our mothers some man in black grabbed our hands.

"Sorry, but can you two sing?" He asked

"They can sing, but my daughter on stage now is better! Look at her; they saved the best for last!" My mom exclaimed.

"Well either way we need another performance because some people skipped out because they were scarred and this show has to last an hour and it's only fifty minutes." He said. "If all goes wrong you won't be famous, so it doesn't really matter since you weren't here to be. Please, get on stage."

"Ok, we'll help you!" Utau chirped and covered my mouth before I could reject his offer. He put microphones in our hands and we waited for Ami's performance to get over.

"What song are you two going to sing?" He asked.

"Take a hint by Victoria Justice!" Utau said quickly. I gave her a questioning look.

"Why that one, I don't mind, but why?" I asked

"It's an easy duet that I know you know." She replied. I nodded in agreement.

"Alright girls, you're on a minute, any requests how it goes?" The man asked.

"Yes." Utau said. She tip-toed and began to whisper in his ear. He nodded and walked away to the technical equipment.

"What was that about?" I asked

"Nothing, just start singing when the music cue starts no matter what." She replied vaguely.

"Fine." I responded. We heard the announcer speak in a loud voice to introduce us.

"How about a bit of applause for the little cutie, it took a lot of courage to do that!" He boomed. The crowd gave her applause and she bounced off the stage to us.

"Good luck beating that performance, applaud, and complement." Mother boasted. Does she realize how awful she sounds? She's comparing her children and putting one down!

"Don't worry about us." I replied calmly.

"Now, for two lovely young ladies who filled in this slot on last notice by our request so the show won't be cut short, so be nice if they're not as good!" He said.

The music started playing and Utau gave me a gesture to put my back towards the crowd as she did. 'You first' I mouthed as the cue came on. She took a deep breath and began to sing.

_**Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right  
I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the –**_

At the end of the verse she turned around to face the crowd. I assume I am to do the same._****_

Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot  
You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not  
You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth  
And that is when it started going south  
Oh!  
I spun around to face the crowd and there seemed to be much, much, MUCH more people than when I came. I am a very shy person around people I don't know, but this time it feels different because; well they're cheering for my close (maybe even best) friend and me.

_**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop you're staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
**_

I look at Utau singing; she seems so happy, so energetic, and so free.

_**I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop  
And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
Oh!  
**_

Time for the chorus! I like how we sound together instead of apart.

_**Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop you're staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
**_I took over for a stanza.

_**What about "no" don't you get  
So go and tell your friends  
I'm not really interested  
It's about time that you're leavin'  
I'm gonna count to three and  
Open my eyes and  
You'll be gone  
**_

I began the countdown.

_**One.  
Get your hands off my—  
two.  
Or I'll punch you in the—  
three.  
Stop you're staring at my—  
Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint**_

_**Take a hint, take a hint! **_

We stayed in a pose where our microphones were in the air above our head for a few seconds. The crowd was dead silent for a minute, then they erupted in applaud and a few tried to climb on stage.

"If you didn't get the hint that these two lovely ladies can sing, I think you might have gone deaf in the roar of the applause just now!" The announcer boomed with laughter. I gave Utau a hug and we jogged backstage.

"Good job you two!" Kukai said and hugged Utau.

"When did you get here?" She asked.

"Right when you started, Ikuto called me." He replied.

"Thanks Ikuto." Utau and I chorused.

"You two did ok, but Ami did better." My mother interrupted our happy moment.

"Now, now, Midori, they all did great. Listen, I think they just announced for all of the contestants to go on stage." Ikuto's mother interjected. It turns out, she was right and we ran to the stage just in time because they just finished announcing second and third places.

"And the winners are none other than those two young ladies who gave us a hint of who was going to win!" The announcer said. A spotlight landed on us and he walked up to us with a microphone. "What are your names?" He asked and put the microphone by our faces.

"Utau Tsukiyomi." Utau said calmly in her cool and cold façade.

"Amu Hinamori." I said in my matching cool and cold façade.

"Well, Utau, Amu congratulations, you just won a contract and a movie gig! The question is will you take it?" The announcer said happily.

"Thanks, we'll take it." Utau said coolly. Even though I know she was doing back flips and puking out sparkles and rainbows in her head. After a few minutes of roaring applause from the crowd, we signed our contract (after reading it carefully) then finally got backstage and saw all our friends waiting for us.

"Girls, I'm going to be your unofficial manager until you find a real one. I think I can pull a few strings to get you a manager." Kari said while giving us both a hug.

"We're supporting you one hundred percent of the way!" Nagi and Kukai chorused.

"I'm your designer." Rima stated, more over commanded.

"I'll do whatever I can do to help." Ikuto said and gave me a peck on the cheek then rustled Utau's hair.

"Amu, Utau, HOW COULD YOU?!" I heard my mother yell as she pushed my friends aside. "Look at poor Ami, you made her cry and crushed her dreams! Look at what you've done!" She pointed to a red faced Ami with tears in her eyes waiting to break free.

"Midori, why can't you be happy for them? Ami might have another chance when she's older, besides she's too young for show business." Mrs. Tsukiyomi said softly in attempt to calm her down.

"No, it's not ok! They came in here and stole the crowd from her when they had no intent in competing!" She argued "I want you out of the house this week so I don't do anything I regret." With that, she stomped away with Ami and Utau and Ikuto's mother.

"You can stay at my place." Rima and Utau chorused.

"Her mom doesn't know where I live." Rima stated bluntly. The arrangements (between Rima and Utau) took about an hour and I finally ended up at Rima's with Utau and Yaya.

"Thanks for letting us crash here, Rima." I said while Rima threw us all a pair of clothes.

"Your welcome, Amu, you guys are my best friends you're welcomed anytime." She replied. "Besides, my parents don't care or aren't home enough to care."

"Thanks!" The others and I chorused.

_**Ok, I'll stop here. Who likes it? Tell me via review! I don't think it's my best work or anything.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**It's all because of a Kitty Ninja chapter eight**

_**Thanks to **_Lily Etolia _**for reviewing! I was bored and said I'd update the first story I got a review for. Enjoy!**_

Monday morning (Amu's POV)

Rima's driver gave us a ride to school in a limo and there was a crowd of students with banners and shirts with Utau and I's faces plastered on them. On the school's steps I saw the boys standing there waiting for us.

"Yaya and I will go first." Rima said while tossing us all sunglasses. "They have flashing cameras, so I suggest you wear them or risk being blind." Miki tossed the charas sunglasses as Rima opened the door. Yaya soon followed her out. Utau and I gave a sigh in unison. We stepped out together with our pinkies linked for a second.

"It's Amu and Utau!" A student yelled. They started to crowd us until Rima gave off a wave of killer intent and they started parting like the red sea. We walked all the way to the boys who gave us all hugs. Fan boys tried to kill them, but we glared them off.

"Hey Moo, Blondie, who'd you have to bribe to get that sponsor?" I heard Saaya say from behind us. I unwillingly turned around to face her while keeping Utau from punching her in the face.

"Saaya just because they have talent and you don't doesn't mean they bribed anyone like you." Rima snapped.

"Oh, you have your little porcelain possessed doll defending you, how cute." She resorted. Yaya quickly held onto Rima before she mauled Saaya.

"Leave us alone, Saaya." Utau and I chorused.

"We don't feel like any drama today." Yaya said.

"Whatever, like I'd listen to you, you big baby." Saaya brushed her off. This time I had to prevent Utau, Rima, and Yaya, from knocking the makeup off of her.

"Let's go, guys, this is a waste of time." Kairi said and ushered us towards our first class.

"Thanks, Kairi I don't know how long I could hold all three back." I thanked.

"Welcome." He replied "By the way, I got you a manager."

"Really, who?!" Utau and I chorused.

"My sister" He replied. "She wanted to know if you two wanted to add any people to make a group so it can be a band. The choice is yours since your contract allows it." Utau and I swapped look and wide smiles came to our lips.

"I think the question is can you guys play instruments." Utau said with a big smile.

"I can play the drums!" Yaya chirped while sitting on a desk

"I can play a few different guitars!" Kukai said brightly

"I can play the guitar and the violin." Ikuto said calmly

"I can play the electric and regular piano." Kairi said while pushing up his glasses

"And Nagi' and I can be your dancers and or backup singers!" Rima volunteered while holding up Nagihiko's arm.

"Alright, my band mates now what'll be our name be?" I said with a smile. We all know what we'll call it.

"Shugo Chara!" We all chorused with a fist pump. Soon, kids started filing in and class started.

After school 

"Guys, we're meeting my sister/ our manager across town in fifteen minutes, want to race there, chara style?" Kairi offered. We all nodded happily and transformed then began to race on the rooftops. Even though I transformed with Hinata I beat them all there, Yaya even used Ran and came in second!

"I win guys!" I said with a laugh.

"No fair, Amu!" The others said playfully with a pout.

"No, Amu won fair and square." A women's voice said. I whipped around to see a woman with light brown hair in glasses and a business skirt suite. Oh no, busted. No one's suppose to see us in this form and know our names!

"Don't worry; I know all about Shugo Charas, I was a guardian with your teacher, now my husband, Nikaidou Yuu when I was your age. I'm Yukari." She explained. "Come in and I'll explain everything." We all nodded and undid our transformations.

**I know, I know, it's short, sorry! **

**Till next time!**

**K-Chan!**


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to Kekkan for giving me the final fiftieth review! Sorry for not updating in so long!

* * *

Amu's POV

We walk into Yukari's office and sit down on her black leather couch.

"The first thing I wanted to discuss is the fact that I will be representing you in any legal matters seeing that I am well informed about things through your principal. You all will have to sign these contracts saying that you agree to have me as your legal representative. Your parents have already agreed to it as long as you all agree as well." Yukari says while passing out contracts. "Do any of you have any disagreements or questions?"

"I have a question." Yaya says. "Was the contract always flexible to have more than Amu and Utau or did you do some haggling?"

"I did a bit of haggling here and there." Yukari says while pushing her glasses up higher on the bridge of her nose with a tricky smile graced upon her lips.

"Will we be getting any money from this?" Rima asks. "Well I know we are getting something out of this, I just want to know how much in reality."

"Don't worry, little heiress." Yukari says with a small chuckle, "You all will be coming into some money; I've divided the amount so it is an even amount to balance things out among you all to avoid conflict. Plus if you have some chara business to attend to it'll be easier to get out of classes so the students and the teachers don't get so suspicious if you all are called out of class all at once."

Rima responds with a smile nod and tells Yukari to continue with her explanation of business.

"The second matter of business is what will be your band's name?" She asks while grabbing her clipboard.

"Shugo Chara," We all chorus.

"I thought it'd be that." Yukari says with a fond smile.

"Will you have your own song writers and choreographers or will you do it all yourselves?" She asks.

After a bit of discussion amongst all of us, we decided we'd try to write our own songs and have the occasional helping hand from some professionals here and there.

"This will be one of the recording studios you will be using." Yukari says while giving us a mini tour of the large building. "Your dressing rooms will be in different rooms in this building on different days depending on how many people are booked to record on a certain day, so it's no use to actually get you used to any specific room."

At the end of the tour Yukari tells us there was a debut event next week on Friday to introduce us all to the world as a band. Unfortunately, it's mandatory to bring our families so there isn't any suspicion if we are hanging around people the presses don't know to avoid rumors. Great, I have a feeling that things won't go be as cheerful for me as expected.

….That next week…

"Amu hurry up, you're going to be late to the debut dinner that you stole from Ami." My mother says with a hint of bitterness in her voice as she grabs her car keys from off of the rack by the door. "Why aren't you dressed up nicely like I asked you to be? It's the least you can do after all of the trouble you put us through."

"Yukari says that she has outfits for us to wear as a bans and people will do our makeup." I reply quietly while my charas say all the things I don't have the courage to say to her with the additional cussing that I didn't know they knew.

With a puff of air from my mother, a pat on the back from my father, and a stuck out tongue from Ami and we begin making our way to the recording studio (it has many purposes besides recording things).

Once we arrive, Yukari welcomes me with a hug and a smile. She ushers me away to a dressing room where the other girls are. We enter the dressing room and I change into a black shoulder draping dress with a white stripe from my right shoulder to the back of my left knee. People immediately start curling my hair, applying makeup on my face, and shaping and painting my nails. I briefly look to see the other girls getting the same treatment.

Finally the pit crew of make up artists is finished and I take a good look at my fellow band mates. Utau is in a black dress with a white stripe its waist that also runs along her elbow length baggy slit sleeve. Rima is in a black sleeveless dress with a black cardigan that ends at her elbows. A white stripe wraps around her chest, waist, and the bottom of her knee length dress. Yaya is dressed in a single sleeved black dress that's white stripe goes along with the slight diagonal dip of the dress. Another stripe does from the bottom edge of her knee length dress to about the area her bellybutton would be.

We all have a bit of lip gloss on our lips, black and sliver eye shadow on our eyes, and our hair draped across our shoulders with bands in our hair that have different ornaments on them. All in all, I think we look great.

"You all look really beautiful!" Yukari says with a smile. "Are you girls ready to make your debut?"

"Hai," We all chorus.

"Good." Yukari responds. "Follow me; you'll know when you're supposed to come out."

She leads us to the area we are going to come out on and goes on stage and begins a mini speech. I can see some of the auditorium and it has a fancy yet semi casual setup with white table cloths with cards laid upon them, a chocolate fountain towards the back of the place, and several glass windows revealing the city's colorful night.

"Guys," Yaya whispers, "am I the only one who feels like running away right now?"

"No." We all immediately reply.

"Now if you'll welcome the girls of this next popular band to the stage for some introductions!" Yukari chirps into the microphone.

We take a big breath and begin walking on stage. The audience began clapping loudly as we come to the center of the stage. Yukari hands the microphone to Rima first for her to introduce herself.

"I'm Rima," She says uncaringly with a slight flip of her blond locks, "I'm one of the lead dancers."

"I'm Yaya; it's nice to meet you all!" Yaya chirps once she is handed the microphone. "I'm the drummer!"

Finally the microphone comes to Utau and she places the microphone in between us.

"I'm Utau." She says in her usual façade.

"I'm Amu." I say while following her in my own persona.

"We're the lead singers." We chorus coolly.

The crowd had different reactions to our introductions. With Rima's intro they thought she was distant in a mysterious way, which earned a lot of points in the male crowd. Yaya was deemed the baby of the band along with the sweetest and cutest. Utau and my introduction got us titled as cold and cool, which is perfectly fine to me.

"You girls are hot!" A guy screamed from amongst the crowd. Suddenly the male half of the crowd began chanting 'hot' over and over again. Oh no, this is bound to lead to stalking.

"Well let's give some eye candy for the girls here to look at since you ladies look so bored!" Yukari says playfully. "Let's give the Chara boys a round of applause!"

The crowd begins clapping wildly just as they did for us as soon as Kukai walks out from on the stage in a white suite pants and a black shirt with a black tie that is loosely hanging on his neck. Kairi and Nagi begin walking out in the exact opposite outfit Kukai is wearing with black suite pants, white shirt, and loose black ties. Finally, Ikuto walks out onto the stage and the female half of the crowd started going crazy. Kukai hanks Ikuto by him towards the center of the stage just as Nagi is given the microphone.

"I'm Nagihiko, the male lead dancer; it's nice to meet you all." Nagi says with a smile which gets the entire crowd, even the guys, to blush and call him graceful.

"I'm Kairi, I play the piano." Kairi says plainly while pushing his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. The crowd says he is cool and an obviously intelligent person by the way he carries himself.

"I'm Kukai and I'm one of the guitarists!" Kukai says with one of his cheery, goofy but loveable smiles.

"I'm Ikuto; I play the guitar and the violin." Ikuto says with a slight flip of his midnight blue hair.

The whole crowd freezes and suddenly all of the girls in the crowd begin to try to get on the stage.

"Freeze," Rima and Ikuto chorus monotonously. The crowd stops but somehow, this act made everyone determined to get on the stage.

"Why don't we start bringing out the entrées?" Yukari says hurriedly. "After the meal you all can ask as many questions as you like!"

The crowd slowly subsides and goes back to their respected tables. We exit off of the stage using the steps on the sides of the stage and are lead to a big table where all of our family members are sitting.

"You all did great!" Mrs. Tsukiyomi praises us. "I know you all will do a splendid job in the future, especially with us as your number one fans!"

"Thanks Mrs. Tsukiyomi." I say shyly.

"Ami should have gotten the contract; you all didn't even want it." My mother says bitterly.

"With all due respect, Mrs. Hinamori," Ikuto says, "it doesn't matter if they did or didn't want the contract, they were better than all the rest and won. If Ami deserved the contract she would have gotten it, but she didn't. Amu and Utau are great singers, so I think they got what they deserved."

My mother says under her breath with a glare. "They only picked them because they looked easy and the male side of the crowd was blinded by that."

I quietly stand up with Utau and the others in tow and begin walking away.

"I have pretty good hearing, so I may or may not be one of the only ones who heard you," I hear Ikuto say in the distance, "but they are nothing like that."

I quietly send Miki a telepathic message and have her send it to Ikuto. Miki tells him I said thanks and quickly returns to me. I continue walking away towards the chocolate fountain in the back of the room.

"No offense, but your mom is horrible." Yaya says bitterly with a smile, due to the constant staring we're receiving.

"I know we have issues, but lay off for now." I say with returning the smile and placing strawberries under the chocolate fountain, getting up to ten chocolate strawberries.

"You defend her and yet she treats you like crap." Rima says without bothering to smile at the admirers.

"We'll see how our relationship turns after a few months, maybe she'll forgive me." I say while putting a chocolate tayaki on my dessert plate.

"You are probably the best daughter ever, but you're too acceptant of her rejection." Utau says while grabbing a strawberry. "You didn't do anything wrong, so why are you going to apologize?"

"I just want a good standing with her." I say while beginning to walk back to the table. "We've had a few good moments in the past few months; she's not always like this. I think we'll eventually get along. Besides, she's taken care of me for so long, so the least I can do is stand by her and let this thing blow over. Maybe if I get Ami a contract or let her on stage with us ever so often we'll be ok again."

"You're way too nice." Yaya says as we approach the table once again.

"I am not." I say while retaking my seat next to Ikuto.

"Yes you are you're way too nice." Yaya replies. "I'm usually the sweet one, if you don't mess with my little brother that is, and if I think you're way too nice, you're way too nice."

"I'm not too nice to people." I say while grabbing Ikuto's plate and shoving five out of the ten strawberries and the tayaki on it.

"Thanks, Amu." Ikuto says with a smile. "You are too nice though, you just grabbed me the dessert you knew I was going to get and I didn't even have to ask. You are a generous person."

"No I'm not too nice or anything, just drop it." I insist.

For the next few minutes, they didn't drop the topic and I'm just ignoring them now as I eat my dinner and dessert. After a while I begin walking around the room absent mindedly until I settle by the window and watch the city's lights.

"I think you're a bit too pretty to be here all by yourself. Aren't you lonely, Miss Amu?" I hear an unfortunately familiar male voice say next to me.

In the reflection of the glass I see Tadase next to me. I'm assuming my mother invited him or someone else did.

"I am not lonely, Tadase." I reply in a monotone. "I am just admiring our city."

"I know I messed up with you, but please make it up to you." He says with a sigh.

"I've moved on, Tadase." I say with a sigh without taking my eyes away from the city. "I'm not interested in you anymore. You were a part of my past and you never liked me for me, just my body. If I did accept you and we end up going out would you love me if I became ugly? If my pink hair turned a green tinted white and became rough and short would you stroke it as if it were still soft, pink, and long? If my skin broke out in blemishes would you still kiss it? If my honey brown eyes turned yellow would you still gaze into them as if they were still brown? If I suddenly gained weight and began wearing sweats everywhere would you hug me around my waist even if your hands couldn't fit?"

"I-I t-think I may be able to." He stutters.

"I would." I hear Ikuto say from behind me. His reflection in the glass is the same as before except his eyes are trained on the city.

"Why would you?" I ask him.

"I'd still stay by your side because I like you for you. I know you'd be able to change any of those things you said within a few months or so, but I'd accept you because you're funny, caring, and feisty. Your looks are just a minor benefit, but if I went blind today, I'd eventually forget your face within the next few years, but I'd like you for your personality."

"Thanks," I say with a small smile gracing my lips. With that I return to our table to see that my family disappeared. Oh well. I see the girls being interviewed and I slip into the seat next to Utau.

"Amu it's nice to see you join the party." Yaya teases.

"Now that you all are here, we have a question for you." A female reporter says with a teasing smirk. "Are there any romances in the band?"

All of our faces turn the same shade of pink my hair is.

"No comment." I reply for us. The girls promptly nod in agreement to my response.

"Do any of you have any siblings?" The reporter asks. All of us but Rima nod.

"I have a little brother, he's in preschool now." Yaya replies.

"I have a twin." Utau says. "He's one of the guitarists and the violinist of this band, Ikuto."

"I have a little sister. She's the little girl who performed before Utau and me when we won the concert." I ask feeling a pang of guilt for taking the contract away from Ami.

"How do you feel about being an only child?" The reporter asks Rima.

"I'm ok with it." She replies honestly. "I have these girls here, so I have three sisters."

We all share a warm smile with Rima, not caring if some of our façades didn't allow it or the fact that the cameras are clicking like crazy.

Maybe today wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. Hopefully, things always stay this way forever with our band of friends.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! Hopefully that chapter was good enough for you all. I have a lot of sudden ideas for this fanfic, along with many others, so I'll try to be better with updating.**

**Till next time**

**~K-Chan!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my lovely readers! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the amazing Taylor Swift; I was listening to some of her songs when I got this idea. Yes, I know it's unlikely to have her know it's for her, but oh well, I don't care. If you don't like Taylor and want me to listen to your opinions, please do so by review, it gains me popularity with more reviews, so we both get something, sort of.**

Amu's POV

I look out to the crowd as I sing one of our remixed songs I see a little blond boy running through the crowd as if he were looking for someone. I send Hinata and Sue to check out what he's doing. By the end of the next song, she is back with the news that the boy had lost his big sister and walked off to find her when his parents weren't looking.

"Everyone, I have a small request for you all," I say into the microphone just as Yaya starts the beat for the next song, "let the little boy in what seems the twentieth row up on to the stage. He's the one with the blond hair, blue eyes, stands about three feet tall and looks about five or six years old."

The crowd does as it's told and a man helps the little boy onto the tall stage. My band mates give me an odd look as I pick up the little boy and ask him to hold the microphone for me.

"What's your name?" I ask him.

"M-my name is H-Hikaru, H-Hinamori-Sama." The little boy stutters.

"I saw you run around in the crowd, are you lost?" I ask gently.

"Y-yes," He says with a hiccup as tears begin forming in his eyes. "I can't find my big sister and I ran away from my parents to go find her and now I'm lost."

"Can his parents come over to the stage?" I ask

Within the next two minutes, a man and a woman come up to the stage with tears in their eyes. Hikaru immediately cries to them 'Mamma' and 'Papa'. Along with the two parents is a girl that looks a year older than Hikaru. The girl cries that the boy is an idiot for coming to look for and embarrassing her in front of her favorite band.

"Would you two like to be with me on stage? That is if your parents allow you to." I ask with a smile out of pure compulsion.

Their parents agree to let them come on stage and begin snapping pictures of me holding Hikaru. Ikuto gives me a cute smile and hops off stage. He picks up the little girl bridal style (with her permission of course) and jumps onto the high stage with a flip which gets the girl giggling.

"What's your name?" Ikuto asks the little giggling girl.

"Haruhi," The girl says with a little giggle that makes her light brown pigtails bounce.

"What's your favorite song?" I ask Haruhi. "Sorry for not having writing any songs ourselves yet, we're still looking for inspiration."

"It's ok; you guys are perfect enough as it is!" The little girl chirps. "My favorite song is by Love Story by Taylor Swift. Do you like Taylor Swift, Amu-Sama?"

"Just call me Amu," I insist. "I like a lot of her songs, they're really touching."

"So you like Taylor, Ikuto-Sama?" The girl asks.

"I guess." Ikuto replies with a slight shrug, as not to drop the girl.

"Do you like her more than Amu?" She asks innocently. "My friends at school say you two are lovey-dovey. They call you two Amuto as a couple name. Are you a couple?"

Before he can respond, Kairi and Yaya start the music for 'Love Story'. Note to self, give Yaya and Kairi a hug for being the best people ever.

I put Hikaru on the ground so he can stand just as Ikuto does the same to Haruhi so he can play the guitar. I look at the other band members to see Rima in a dress, Nagi in a suit, and Utau out of breath in a poofy dress. I see little Sue and IL cheering about being the fastest dress makers in the world. How they did that, I'll never know. Utau mouths to me that she's sitting this one out as she catches her breath.

I take a deep breath and begin singing.

_**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air  
**_

My mind flashes back to the balcony kiss Ikuto and I shared. It was the absolute cheesiest thing I've ever done in my whole life, also the sweetest.

_**See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know**_

The debut dinner comes to my mind when Ikuto defended me against my mother. I felt a pang of pain at the thought of my mother not liking me sometimes. Am I that bad? I flash up a cover up smile to the crowd and the kids on the stage.

_****_

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

In the background, Rima and Nagi waltz while Utau pretends to be Rima's maid and tried to drag her away._**  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
**_

I bring the microphone to Haruhi's lips and she shyly sings some of it until her brother helps her sing the rest of the song, bringing up her confidence. As they sing, my eyes meet with Ikuto's for a split second and then my attention goes back to the performance.

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while**_

Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

I think of all the mishaps Ikuto has helped me with. Walking me to and from school every day, being so protective of me, being so scared if I was hurt when Saaya tried to choke me out are just some of the he's done for me_****_

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they're tryin to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  


He's been so caring to me, but is there another reason that he's so nice to me?_**  
**_

_**Oh oh**_

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said  


_**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said**_

Marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh,  
Oh, oh  
Cause we were both young when I first saw you...

Do I want there to be another reason for his behavior besides being my perverted, funny cat-like friend?

"Amu, that was amazing! Thanks for having us onstage!" Hikaru and Haruhi chorus happily.

"You're welcome." I say with a slight softening of my honey eyes. "Sorry, kids, but this is the end of the concert, we need to get started on our weekend homework. I hope you enjoyed this."

"I had fun! Bye Amu!" Hikaru chirps before he is lowered off stage by Kairi to his mother.  
"I had a really great time, good bye Shugo Chara!" Haruhi chirps. "Bye Amuto, I hope everything works out. Then, you can write a song about your wedding!"

"B-B-bye, Haru-Chan," I stutter with a sweat drop, "I don't have a wedding planned, but if I do I'll give you a call."

With that, Haruhi jumps off of the stage into her father's awaiting arms.

**I hope you liked this short drabble. Hopefully, it wasn't too bad. **

**Till the next chapter**

**-K-Chan!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, my awesome readers! I had a few hours on my hands when I started this chapter out of boredom, so if it's not of constant quality, forgive my errors.**

**I'd like to thank you for your reviews and tell **AmuletXFortune **your review was by far the strangest I've received and the funniest. I will take your suggestion for what I'm planning to so within the next few chapters I have stored in my noggin.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Amu's POV

"Amu," Utau says while flopping down on her bed, "I was surprised to see you do that with those little kids."

"Ya, it was really sweet." Yaya says as she puts Utau in s headlock.

"It wasn't anything special. They were lost, so I helped them." I say with a shrug.

"I like the little girl's pet name for you and Ikuto. Amuto was it?" Rima says with a smirk as she tugs Yaya off of Utau.

"Whatever, Rimako," I say with a smirk, "Ikuto and I are not a couple."

"Yes you two are you just haven't made it official." Utau says, ignoring Rima's constant denial.

"Shut up, Kutau." I fire at Utau who immediately denies her relationship with Kukai.

"It's true, Amu is dating Ikuto, Utau is dating Kukai, and Rima is dating Nagi-Chan." Yaya says lazily.

"Shut it, Yaairi." Rima says with a sharp look as Yaya's face goes ultra-violet.

"Are chara bearers are so in denial." Miki says with a shake of her head.

EL makes a comment how not only their bearers are in denial, but the charas themselves are in denial too. This starts a fight between the charas and a fight between the girls and I begin too. The first hit is delivered by Rima who tackles Utau because she mentioned seeing Rima kiss Nagi on the cheek a few weeks ago.

Yaya tackles me to the floor too once I joke about how Kairi and she acted like a married parents when we helped babysit her little brother. A few minutes into the fight we all stop fighting and admit the wrestling was actually quite fun without having an objective, so the wrestling matches continue except we're laughing this time.

"This is a very pleasant sight. What's the fight about or is it just for fun?" I hear Ikuto say from above us.

The girls and I look over at Utau's huge bed to see the boys munching on popcorn with grins on their faces.

"It's both; the current fight is for fun," Il chirps, "the one before this one is about their denial about all of you being coup-"

"We were arguing who would couple for the team events on Monday," I piped up quickly, "everyone, especially Utau, wanted to be paired with Kukai for the sports section, we wanted Kairi for the cultural fair, especially Yaya, Nagi would be the best partner for the dance contest and Rima really wanted him to be her partner, and we wanted Ikuto to be our partner for the costume party."

"Especially Amu," The other girls say quickly, "she really wanted to be with Ikuto."

"It's fun to see you girls fighting over us rather than fan girls." Kairi says with a smirk.

"Shut up, Kairi," The girls and I chorus.

We shove the guys off of Utau's bed and out of her room. Utau locks her door once they are out and strikes up a conversation.

"Admit it, we have something going on." Utau says with a sigh. "Rima and Nagi stare into each other's eyes when we dance, Yaya and Kairi talk together nonstop and they always 'accidentally' brush their hands together, Kukai makes me laugh and gets me more than anyone else besides you guys do, and ever since that dinner at Amu's house, Ikuto has been floating on cloud nine. The day after the dinner he couldn't stop smiling at breakfast as if he got a million bucks, mom thought he was broken or something. Face it, we're hooked."

The others and I give a silent agreement as we try to contain our blushes.

"He was really happy?" I squeak with a blush as I recall the memory of that night.

"Ya, like I said, mom thought he was broken or something." Utau says with a roll of her eyes.

"W-w-well I did go through with my promise and kissed him after he said I didn't have to." I say with a blush. "My first kiss was well spent."

"I thought Tadase kissed you a few years back." Yaya says.

"He kissed me on my cheek, that doesn't count." I justify.

The next few minutes are spent telling stories about our experiences about the boys.

Kukai's POV

We listen to the girl's conversation through the small hole in Ikuto's wall that connects to Utau's room with wide grins on our faces.

"Kairi gave me chocolate because he randomly had a box of candy in his pocket yesterday." Yaya says with a giggle. "It's cute how his face lit up when I hugged him."

"My parents were fighting again and I felt down, and Nagi came over and took me out for ice cream then let me see him in a kimono again so I can cheer up." Rima chirps, making Nagi blush. "Isn't he the cutest and the best?"

"He's cute, I have to admit it," Amu says, making Nagi blush deeper and Ikuto's eyes darken at Nagi, "but not in an 'I'd date him' way, but he was my best friend way. Did you know he's a really good baker? I swear I was in love with him when he was dressing like a girl after he gave me a cupcake when Tadase made me cry once. Break him, Rima, and I'll kick your ass, he's really a good person."

"Wow, isn't she protective?" Ikuto mumbles darkly with a big wave of killer intent towards Nagi.

"Since you're so protective over my Nag- I mean Nagi, then you don't like Ikuto." Rima replies.

"I do, he's always been there for me, even when we were supposed to be enemies in elementary school." Amu replies. "He's really sweet and he's easy to live with- I mean he's really easy to get along with!"

"Live with," The girls exclaim in unison while I glare at Ikuto. He lived with my 'little sister' and he didn't tell me?!

"Well he hid in my room while Tadase was determined to fully end him in a battle last year." Amu admits shyly. "I kept him on the floor, but I felt bad about having him on the floor during the winter, so I let him sleep next to me. He kept cuddling me in his sleep. Eventually, I got tired of pushing him away and let him. Besides, he's really soft and my room gets kind of cold. I think I've talked enough about me and Ikuto, what about you, and Kukai Utau?"

"I knew she succumbed because she liked me." Ikuto says happily.

"If you break my little sister's heart I will break you." I threaten him.

"Likewise, Utau isn't very trusting and if you hurt her expect us both to be in the ER." He says with a glare.

"Passing on the cute yet disturbing yet sweet vision of one of my three best friends cuddling my twin brother, I don't have a cute story like you guys besides the time he took me out for Ramen and we had an eating contest. I've never let a guy see me scarf down so much food in my life. Kukai is different, he's special, and he has a competitive feeling to him. You know I like a challenge."

My face lights up as Nagi begins nudging me in the ribs. Utau likes a challenge? Great, I don't have to change for her to like me, which I'd be happy to do if that'll make her happy.

"Guys, not that I don't like this conversation, I could talk about the guys all day, but don't we have homework to do," Yaya says.

Friday Morning, Amu's POV

"Amu," I hear a familiar voice call, "wait up, I need your help."

I turn to see my old friend Suki from elementary school who just moved back here from America.

"Hi Suki, you look great, it's been so long hasn't it?" I say while giving the shy girl a hug.

"You look amazing as usual. Thanks, by the way, for keeping in touch all these years." Suki say with a pant for she was just running. "I really need your help with the sport fests' prizes. About half of the students refuse to participate because the prizes aren't worth the effort, so one of them suggested that your band have to do with the prizes. I asked the boys about it and they agreed all I need is your OK. Don't worry about you guys being the prizes for every event, just a few."

"I'd be happy to help an old friend." I say with a smile. "You have my permission."

"Thank you so much, you are the best!" Suki says while giving me a quick hug and goes racing towards the judge's area outside.

I let out a small laugh as I continue my way outside. I look over the crowd of red and white as soon as I am out of the building. Since this is the last activity day of the festival, it's going off in a big bang. The whole school is participating in selective events with different prizes. Kairi and Yaya won the contest for a cultural report, so they get a late pass to history class, Ikuto and I won the contest for best costumes the help of Nagi and Rima while the duo won the dance contest. Today Utau and Kukai plan to win the mystery event today that is probably the hardest of the challenges.

I scan the crowd to find my friends to see Utau arguing with Saaya. I walk over to the two and break them apart.

"Can we just get along for today?" I ask with a sigh. "We can start going at each other's throats as soon as the bell rings. Until then, please don't kill each other."

"Whatever," Saaya says with a roll of her eyes, "I was just telling Blondie here that I'm going to win those prizes that have to do with Ikuto easily."

The corner of my lips twitch in annoyance, she just awoke a beast named Utau. I hear El and IL say 'Challenge accepted' in unison and shake my head in pity. Saaya is going down.

"The first challenge and prize is a two hundred meter dash with a hug from Ikuto or Amu as a prize!" Suki chirps into the microphone. "Amu and Ikuto can you stand at the end of the track since you two aren't in this challenge? Runners take your places!"

With a shot of a gun, shot by Yaya, the race starts. Boys and girls begin rapidly running towards Ikuto and me. With Saaya and Tadase in the lead, I begin to worry if it'll be a tie or if one of them will win. They get closer and closer until Saaya 'accidentally' elbows Tadase and pass the finish line. She immediately wraps her arms around his neck in a tight hug. After thirty seconds, Utau drags her past me by her collar and I give her a high five as she passes me.

"Alright, the next event is a three legged dash for a coupon for all you can eat at the ramen shop on Fifth Street!" Suki says into the microphone. "Take your places and tie your legs!"

I look over at Kukai and Utau to see them with an ambitious spark in their eyes. Without a doubt, they are going to win this. I tell Suki to write their names of the coupons just after the gun is shot for the race to start. She looks at the two ahead of all of the others by way too far and begins writing their names down. Just as she finishes, the two cross the finish line and try to jump up in victory, but fall on the floor. They burst into a fit of laughter on the floor and I crack a smile at the two.

"The next challenge is an obstacle course for a peck on the cheek from Nagihiko!" Suki cheers into the mic.

I exchange looks with Rima as I line up for the obstacle course. I have to win so she doesn't murder anyone since I'm one of the only girls she trusts around Nagi. Though she may not look like it, she worries a lot about girls (and sometimes even guys) around Nagi.

The girls in the lineup have the look of fire in their eyes, but I have something stronger, fear (aka forget everything and run). The gun is shot and I begin running. I am the first to make it through the tires and over the wall. I jump down instead of climbing down and make my way across the monkey bars. Two teachers begin spinning me until I'm dizzy and tell me to walk over to the finish line. I do so and make it across the red ribbon before everyone else.

"And will you deliver her prize, Nagihiko?" Suki asks.

Nagi nods and I try to stop the world for spinning. I begin falling as Nagi leans in and my lips accidentally touch. I hear cameras clicking and flashing as what happened registered to me. I'm kissing Nagi, people are taking pictures, I am going to die by the hands of someone who is called the Dark Queen, and I am totally screwed.

I feel myself yanked off by two different sized hands. I see Rima glaring at me with the intent to kill. I am yanked into Ikuto's side and the look on Ikuto's face is not one to be trifled with. A shot of fear from Rima's reaction and a burst of joy from Ikuto's response make my situation bittersweet.

"Nagihiko," Ikuto says with a glare.

"Amu leave **_MY_** boyfriend alone!" Rima says while tackling me to the floor.

"I didn't mean to kiss him!" I say while fighting back so I am not to get mauled.

"Why are you fighting back then? You already have Ikuto, leave Nagi alone! You already got his first kiss on the cheek when we were in middle school, now this! You die today, Pinkie!"

"I'm fighting because I don't want to die today you blond bat!" I say while holding her hands from in front of my face. "Does this really count? It didn't mean anything to either of us and I was falling when he was leaning, it was a pure accident! Nagi's like my brother; he's been my friend for so long, I don't want that to change!"

"Of course it counts; I wanted to be the one who took it!" Rima yells while escaping my grip and shaking me like a snow glob.

I flip her over on my back and run behind Nagi. I shove him in front of the charging blond and hide behind Ikuto.

"So I'm your boyfriend then?" Nagi says with a chuckle. "I think I like the ring to that title."

Rima's face lights up and she looks at me. Our charas speak for us as I use Hinata to yell at her for me.

'Amu says 'why the heck did you try to kill me when you two weren't official and you know I don't like him?! I'm not that good of a liar, you crazy little queen!'~ Nya." Hinata says

"Sorry, Amu, I kind of lost it." Rima says while giving me a hug.

"It's ok, you're crazy and I accept the fact you will kill me." I say with a smirk. "I'll leave you to your newfound boyfriend and the interviews you'll have to do. I'm going to watch the next contest; Kairi is the prize this time. I wonder what they'll have him do. Are you coming, Ikuto?"

Ikuto nods in response and we walk over to the field to see the event was over and a boy having Kairi do his homework. Ikuto and I are just in time to see Kukai running down the field, juggling and shooting a soccer ball into the net. The prize this time is tickets to a carnival. I'm assuming he is going to take Utau as a date or he may get hurt if he takes someone else.

"The next contest will be held in the pool for a race, the prize is an ice cream date with Amu Hinamori, who is allowed to leave at any time during the date if something arises or personal distain." Suki says rapidly. "Both genders can participate in this event!"

Suki along with a lot of boys dart over to the pool for this event.

"If I win, will you promise to stay?" Ikuto purrs as we begin our walk to the pool.

"Maybe," I reply vaguely, "we'll see what happens when you win."

"When," Ikuto says with a smile, "it's nice to see you have so much faith in me."

I roll my eyes at him as he opens the gate door of the outdoor pool area. I see a row of boys lined up shed their shirts and begin to stretch.

"Can you hold this for me?" Ikuto says while holding his white PE shirt out to me.

I look over to see Ikuto with a lightly toned six pack stretching for the race. My face turns a bright red at the sight of the tan and toned Ikuto. He smirks at my face and begins leaning in. He gives me a peck on the forehead and stands in the lineup.

I feel light headed and I feel an arm on my shoulder. I look to my side to see Suki with a smirk on her lips. She lets me shoot the gun full of blanks into the air to begin the four lap race.

"You really need to make things official before someone else does." She says. "You have a little bit of time; he seems to be patient, so maybe he'll wait a bit longer."

"I know, I know." I say while watching Ikuto glide through the water. "I'll tell him when he wins. I know he is because he's competitive."

"True, you two would make a handsome couple by the way." Suki says with a wide smile. "Their already on their third lap, wow, I think Ikuto is going to win."

"Of course he is," I say with a slight pout.

Suki just laughs and we watch the final back and forth lap in a comfortable silence. As expected, Ikuto is the first to finish.

"As promised, you get a kiss on the cheek from the lovely Amu and a date with her." Suki says with a wink towards me. We all know a kiss wasn't included in this, but thanks to my awesome friend, she included it.

With a quick peck from me, Ikuto's face turns red. I never thought he was capable of turning such a lovely shade of red. We are called back to where the events started and congratulated for our efforts and what not.

Apparently, while we were gone Kairi asked Yaya out, Rima and Nagi made things official, and Kukai and Utau have a 'non-date-date' planned for tomorrow. I can tell from the fire in Kukai's eyes, by the end of that 'non-date-date' it will become a date.

Ikuto suggests our date be tomorrow as we walk home, and I happily agree. Tomorrow is my golden opportunity that I am not letting float away.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review, the reviews lately have been making me suddenly think of ideas! The more reviews I get, the more ideas I think of, and the faster I review (if I'm not feeling lazy)! **

**Till the next chapter**

**K-Chan!**


End file.
